La destinée des Dieux et des Démons
by vicky-j
Summary: UA. Il y a longtemps, les Dieux et les Démons étaient en harmonies. Mais à cause d'une guerre les peuples se haïssent mutuellement. Dans le passé une Déesse et un Démons sont tombé amoureux et maintenant c'est à leurs enfants de ramener l'harmonie. DMHG,
1. Prologue

Salut!! Je m'appelle Vicky-j! J'espère que vous aimerez et je voudrais beaucoup de reviews lol. Bon alors. Je vous préviens que cette fic est une fic alternative je ne prend pas comte de certain détail du livre. BONNE LECTURE!!

La destiné des Dieux et des Démons

Prologue

Il était une fois, un monde ou il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. Il n'y avait pas de planète, pas d'étoiles, n'y d'univers. Il y avait juste Zeus, un homme avec des cheveux gris et plein de mèches blanches, la peau légèrement mâte et malgré son âge il avait l'air d'avoir 25 ans. Puis, il y avait Hilde, une femme avec de long cheveux blancs qui tombaient en cascade sur son dos, ses yeux étaient verts forêt avec une peau mâte et malgré son âge elle avait l'air d'avoir 20 ans. Zeus, lui, avait les yeux dorés.

D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de créer l'univers. Zeus décida de créer le ciel sur Terre pour si installé et Hilde créa l'enfer sous Terre pour y vivre. Hilde créa Satan tandis que Zeus les Dieux et les Déesses pour représenter son peuple. Hilde, avec l'aide de Satan, son bras droit, créa elle aussi un peuple. Les Démons et les Démones.

Hilde et Zeus créèrent des habitants sur chaque planète. Sur Terre, ils créèrent les hommes à leur image. Hilde leur donna une part démoniaque, alors que Zeus leur mit la part de la lumière. Les démons et les Dieux étaient en grande harmonie, sauf Satan et quelques démons. Cette grande amitié était dû au fait que Zeus et Hilde étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et empêchaient quiconque de s'attaquer.

Dominique, une déesse de première classe avec des longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus ciel, donna naissance a son 6ème enfants, qu'elle nomma Lucie. Lucie était une jolie petite fille qui avait 3 grands frères et 2 grandes soeurs. La plus grande s'appelait Maria, le 2ème s'appelait Gérard, le 3ème se nommait Éric, le 4ème Dala, la 5ème Arielle.

A l'age de 3 ans, Lucie rencontra Isabelle, une déesse blonde avec des yeux bleus. Elles se nouèrent vite d'amitié. A l'age de 4 ans elles rencontrèrent Rachel. Rachel était au début froide avec elle mais, elle apprit à bien les connaître et elles devinrent amies.

Une année plus tard, elles rencontrèrent Tom, un démon. Au début, Tom les méprisait mais, il finit par bien les aimé.

Un an passa, et Tom leur présenta sa meilleure amie de coeur, Sarah. Elles voulurent se nouer d'amitié avec elle, mais elle les envoya balader.

Pendant se temps la, Satan lisait le livre de l'avenir, celui des démons. Une découverte le figea sur place. Dans le livre, il était écris qu'une Déesse, nommée Lucie, et un Démon deviendraient amants et auraient 2 enfants, des jumeaux, et qu'ils deviendraient les plus puissants de l'univers. Ils seraient beaucoup plus forts que Hilde et Zeus. Un des enfants, deviendrait le roi ou la reine de la lumière et l'autre des ténèbres. Ensemble ils seraient l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal. Satan était horrifié à l'idée que de simples enfants seraient plus forts que lui et Hilde. Tous les Démons appelaient Hilde, la " magnarégente" des enfers. Satan devait absolument éliminer Lucie. Il décida de mettre un plan au point et de n'en parler a personne.

Dès qu'ils retournèrent en enfers, Sarah se mit à hurler sur Tom car, il lui avait présenté des Déesses et elle les détestait. Tom essaya de s'expliquer, mais, Sarah, était tellement en colère qu'elle ne lui laissa pas placer un mot. Elle rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte avec force. Tom savait qu'elle ne lui parlerait plus pendant longtemps, donc, il n'alla pas la voir pendant une semaine.

12 mois plus tard, Satan finit de préparer son plan et il se mit a constituer une armée. Il leur expliqua se qu'il avait lu et ils se mirent a s'entraîner en cachette pour que Hilde ne puisse rien soupçonné.

Un an passa, et Satan envoya son armée dans les cieux pour tuer Lucie. Arriver a destination, ils pénétrèrent dans le royaume et un Dieu ainsi qu'une déesse marchèrent droit vers eux. Le Dieu les accueilli chaleureusement, tandis que la Déesse leur demandait ce qu'il voulait. Un démon tua la Déesse, et le Dieu couru pour aller avertirent Zeus. Dès qu'il fût devant l'armée, celui-ci exigea des explications. Une démone tua un des nombreux Dieu et le carnage commença. Zeus dit a une des déesses d'aller avertir les parents des jeunes enfants de les envoyer sur Terre et ensuite de revenir pour les aider. Un démon se tourna vers Dominique et lui ordonna de lui donner Lucie. Celle-ci refusant que son enfant soit blessé refusa. Ils se battirent.

Maria, elle, décida de rester pour aider sa mère. Dominique qui était trop occuper a se battre fit rapidement une boule de protection trop puissante pour sa fille puisse l'annulé. Peut de temps après, Dominique mourut assassiner sous les yeux de sa fille. Le démon éclata de rire devant la dépouille de Domique et, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer Maria, il partie faire d'autre victime. Maria s'effondra en pleurant et son père arriva et l'emmena sur Terre. Après avoir ramener sa fille sur Terre, il l'emmena dans une famille de moldu qu'il connaissait bien, les Granger ou c'est autres enfants se trouvaient déjà.

Il revint dans les Cieux et il combattit jusqu'a en perde la vie. Dès que l'attaque des démons fût finit, Zeus envoya tous les blessés sur Terre. Quelques mois plus tard, Zeus contre-attaqua. Ne s'attendant pas a cela, les démons, surpris, ne firent pas long feu.

Hilde ordonna à Satan d'emmener les enfants et les blessés sur Terre et il obéit. Quelque temps plus tard, Zeus annonça à Hilde qu'il refusait de rester avec une tueuse. Furieuse, elle dit que c'était lui qui l'avait trahi. Une violente chicane éclata entre eux. Depuis ce temps, les Dieux et les Démons furent a condamné a se détesté.

À SUIVRE

Hé hé j'espère que vous avez aimé, review review


	2. Rentrée mouvementée

Salut me revoilà avec le chapitre 1!! Merci pour les reviews du prologue et maintenant BONNE LECTURE!

Chapitre 1: Rentré mouvement

Harry se réveilla de TRÈS bonne humeur ce matin. Aujourd'hui était enfin le jour de la rentrée et pour la dernière fois il verrait les Dursley. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain se brossa les dents et se doucha rapidement. Dès qu'il eut finit, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'habilla. Il avait décidé de mettre un T-shirt blanc, un jeans bleu marin, des souliers de course blanc et par-dessus son T-shirt il avait mit une blouse de cuire couleur brun pâle. Le fait que Sirius soit son parrain avait des avantages!! Non seulement les Dursley le maltraitaient plus mais en plus ils avaient acheté de vêtement convenable à Harry! Il descendit dans la cuisine de son oncle et de sa tante. Comme toujours l'oncle Vernon lisait son journal en grommelant et Dudley, lui, regardait la télé en attendant son déjeuner (petit-déjeuner pour les français). Harry alla s'asseoir en face de son cousin et comme toujours tout le monde ignora son existence.

- Le déjeuner est servie!!, dit la tante Pétunia de sa voix aigue.

Elle se mit à servir le déjeuner et, dès qu'elle eut finit, se mit à nettoyer se qu'elle avait salie. Dès qu'il eut finit de manger, Harry regarda sa montre et s'exclama:

- Il est temps que je parte!! Oncle Vernon pourrais-tu m'emmener à la gare King Cross s'il te plaît?, demanda-t-il.

L'oncle Vernon émit un grognement, comme il sait si bien les faire, qui parut comme un oui pour Harry.

- De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix si je veut me débarrasser de toi!!, dit l'oncle Vernon.

Il finit d'une traite le reste de son café et se dirigea vers la porte principale, Harry sur ses talons. Il prit les clés de sa voiture et sortie dehors en partant vers son auto. Il ouvrit la portière de Harry, contourna la voiture et ouvrit sa propre portière. Harry s'installa sur le siège tant dis que son oncle en faisait de même. Il mit les clés dans le contact, démarra l'auto et se dirigea vers la gare. Arriver devant celle-ci, Harry descendit de l'auto, salua pour la dernière fois son oncle, qui ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, et regarda l'auto des Dursley partir.

C'est finit, pensa Harry. Je suis enfin débarrassé des Dursley.

Et il rentra dans la gare sur cette joyeuse pensé. Il repéra vite un chariot et y déposa sa lourde valise, ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige. Il se dirigea vers les quais 9 et 10, vérifia qu'aucuns moldus ne le regardaient et fonça dans le mur de brique. Il se mit à sourire en voyant tout se chahut habituel.

- Harry, hurla quelqu'un.

Il se retourna et sourit de plus bel en voyant son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, accompagner de sa mère et de sa soeur. Il se dirigea vers eus et Molly Weasley le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

- Harry mon chérie comme c'est bon de te revoir!, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je suis content de vous revoir moi aussi Madame Weasley, répondit Harry.

Après 5 minutes d'étreinte, elle consentie enfin à lâcher le survivant.

- Salut Harry, répondit Ginny d'une toute petite voix en devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Salut Ginny, lui répondit Harry.

Pendant un instant il crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

- Ginny!!, s'écria une voix plus loin.

Ils firent tous volte face et constatèrent qu'une des amies de la jeune Weasley l'appelait. Celle-ci dit rapidement au revoir à sa mère et se dirigea en courant vers son amie.

- Amanda!, s'exclama Mmes Weasley. Amanda comment vas-tu??!!

Et elle marcha vers une femme d'environ 40 ans laissant Harry et Ron seuls.

- T'as vue Hermione?, demanda Harry.

- Non.

- Oh!

- J'espère juste qu'elle n'a pas passée l'été avec son Vickie!, s'exclama Ron dont la mine se renfrogna automatiquement.

- Harry! Ron!, s'écria une voix.

(N/A: Ron n'est pas amoureux d'Hermione c'est juste qu'il pense toujours qu'elle fraternise avec l'ennemie--")

Ils se retournèrent vers la provenance de la voix et commencèrent à regarder la nouvelle venue d'un air perplexe. Se tenait devant eux une magnifique jeune femme! Elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés de couleur bruns dorés, qui lui arrivait à sa taille, des yeux marron avec des reflets vert pâle, ses yeux étaient légèrement étirés et une peau mate. Elle avait des courbes évidentes et elle devait arriver au-dessous de torse de Ron et en au-dessus du torse d'Harry (N/A: je parle de sa taille pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris). Elle portait une jupe plissée en jeans qui lui arrivait à 2 centimètre au-dessus des genoux, un chandail à petite bretelle de couleur noir qui montrait son ventre et des sandales à talon de couleur noir aussi. Elle se mit à perdre patience devant leur air perplexe.

- Youhou!!, s'exclama-t-elle. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas!? C'est moi Hermione Granger votre meilleure amie!

- C'est toi Hermione!!?, s'exclamèrent les 2 adolescents encore surpris par le changement de leur amie.

- Oui c'est moi!

- Qu'est que t'as changer!, lui dit Ron tant dis que Harry acquésiait de la tête.

- Je vois sa!!, s'exclama ironiquement Hermione.

Alors qu'Harry allait dire quelque chose, le train siffla et tous les élèves, qui étaient restés sur le quai, se hâtèrent de partir vers le train et d'y rentrer. Par les fenêtres on pouvait voir les enfants saluer leurs parents alors que le train démarrait.

- Venez je nous ai trouver un compartiment, leur dit Ron.

Harry et Hermione suivirent le rouquin vers le fond du train et rentrèrent dans le compartiment où reposait une valise ainsi que la cage de Coquecigrue. Par chance le petit volatile dormait. Ils s'assirent tous les 3, Harry et Ron sur le siège gauche et Hermione en face de eux, et ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Ou plutôt Harry et Hermione discutaient car Ron avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Harry le fixa sans comprendre alors qu'Hermione réfléchissait au fait que Ron ne dise aucun mot. Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se tourna vers Ron, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Félicitation Ron!!, s'exclama-t-elle.

Ron se mit à sourire et remercia chaleureusement Hermione. Harry les fixa tour à tour et on pouvait voir des points d'interrogation dans ses yeux émeraude.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?, demanda-t-il.

- Ah oui c'est vrai! J'avais oublier que tu n'étais pas au courant!, s'exclama Ron en se tapotant le front avec son poing.

- Ron est riche, s'écria presque Hermione.

Ron lui lança un regard noir. Il fallait dire que se n'était pas de cette façon qu'il voulait annoncer la nouvelle alors qu'Harry, lui, était bouche bée.

Mais comment les Weasley ont-ils puent devenir riche en UN été?!, pensa Harry, abasourdi.

Comme si il avait lut dans ses pensées Ron lui expliqua:

- Et bien le ministère à foutu Fudge dehors!

- Mais pourquoi, demanda Harry perdu.

- Parce qu'il est encore aveugle sur le fait du retour de V…V…Voldemort! Vous avez vu?! Je suis capable de dire son nom!, s'exclama joyeusement Ron.

- Bravo Ron!, s'exclamèrent les 2 autres.

- Et quand ils ont mit Fudge dehors ils ont élus M.Weasley comme ministre, compléta Hermione.

- Mais c'est génial, dit Harry. Je suis vraiment content pour vous les Weasley! Vous plus que qui contre le mérite et je suis sûr que M.Weasley seras excellent pour son rôle de ministre!!

Les oreilles de Ron tournèrent au rouge et il murmura un vague merci, un gros sourire sûr son visage. Ils se remirent à parler jusqu'à ce que la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvre. Ils s'attendaient que se soit Malfoy qui serait là pour leurs rendre son habituel "visite" mais à la place ce tenait une magnifique jeune fille devant eux. Elle était de race noire et elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, ils étaient légèrement bouclés. Elle avait de grands yeux couleur caramel et devait avoir un front de plus qu'Hermione (N/A: je parle encore de sa taille pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris). Elle portait un pantalon ¾ vert forêt et un top de couleur rouge sans bretelle qui cachait juste sa poitrine déjà volumineuse. Elle portrait des souliers de course blanc et noir et elle devait avoir 17 ans comme eux. Elle les regardait avec un grand sourire et on pouvait y voir des dents parfaitement blanche et alignée.

- Salut, dit-elle. Je m'appel Rébeca Andrews, j'ai 17 ans et je suis nouvelle cette année!

- Salut!, lui répondirent les 3 amis.

- Comment vous appelez-vous?, demanda Rébeca à Harry et Hermione.

(N/A: Le fait qu'elle est demander juste à Harry et Hermione leur nom est parce que Harry, qui était assit près de la porte, cachait Ron donc elle ne voyait pas celui-ci.)

- Je m'appel Harry Potter, lui dit Harry.

- Et moi Hermione Granger.

- Ah c'est cool!, leur dit Rébeca. Je peux m'assoire avec vous?

- Bien sûr!, lui dirent Harry et Hermione.

- Quand ma présence vous dérangera vous me le direz!, dit Ron d'une voix glacial.

Il avait dit ça au moment ou Rébeca rentrait dans le compartiment. Dès qu'elle vue Ron son coeur se mit à battre très rapidement.

Mon dieu qu'il est beau, pensa-t-elle. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui possède une telle beauté. Je voudrais bien sortir avec lui!

Elle poussa Harry de sa place et s'assied avec grâce à côté du rouquin. On pouvait voir de petit coeur dans ses yeux et Harry alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione tout en regardant Rébeca comme si elle était folle.

- Salut!, dit-elle à Ron avec un sourire charmeur qui le rendit mal à l'aise. On t'as jamais dit à quel point tu étais beau!?

- Euh… Non, lui dit Ron qui devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Et bien moi oui! Tu es trop beau! Je suis sûr que tu es un ange tombé de ciel juste pour moi, dit-elle en battant des cils.

- Euh…Non je suis un humain bien normal, a part le fait que je sois sorcier!

Harry et Hermione se retenaient à grand peine de ne pas rire, se qui était TRÈS difficile! Et le reste du voyage se passa ainsi, Rébeca essayait de draguer Ron et lui la repoussait de mieux qu'il pouvait! Une heure passa et Rébeca essayait encore de le draguer.

- Tu veux sortir avec moi, demanda-t-elle pour la millième fois.

- Non!, lui répondit Ron avec agacement.

- Aller! Sors avec moi!!, ordonna-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé mais non!

- Mais pourquoi?, demanda-t-elle.

- Parce qu'on vient à peine de se connaître et j'en ai pas envie!

- Tu en aime une autre c'est sa!?, demanda Rébeca avec colère.

- Non. J'aime aucune fille justement!

- Peut-être mais je te jure que se seras très agréable de m'aimée!

- Mais tu es têtue!, s'exclama Ron en tournant son visage vers elle. J'ai dit n…

Il n'ut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des lèvres se collèrent au sien. Rébeca venait de l'embrasser!! Ron avait les yeux grand ouvert tant il était surprise et Harry et Hermione les fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Après 2 minutes, Rébeca consentie enfin de décoller ses lèvres de celle de Ron. Celui-ci avait encore les yeux grand ouvert tant le choque était grand.

- C'est se que je me disait, dit Rébeca un grand sourire au lèvre. Tu embrasses divinement bien!

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se retourna vers le trio amis et dit:

- Bye et à bientôt!

Elle fit un petit clin d'oeil à Ron, ouvrit la porte et sortit du compartiment en refermant doucement la porte. Harry et Hermione dirigèrent leurs regard vers le rouquin tant dis que celui-ci se remettait doucement de sa surprise. Harry se mit à sourire tant dis qu'Hermione clignait des yeux.

- Pourquoi tu es si surpris, lui demanda Harry. C'est pas comme si c'était ton premier baisé non?

Ron lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche et s'exclama:

- C'était vraiment ton premier baisé Ron?!!

- Oui et alors, demanda agressivement celui-ci.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de bouder sous les regards surpris de ses 2 amis.

- Pourquoi tu boudes Mione?, demanda Ron.

- Et bien au lieu de bouder toi tu devrais plutôt être content devoir eu un premier baisé!, s'exclama sèchement Hermione.

Ron la regardait encore sans comprendre tant dis qu'Harry faisait le lien dans sa tête. Ses yeux vert s'illuminèrent et il fixa son amie en éclatant de rire, sous le regard noir de celle-ci.

- Tu peux bien rire mais tu sauras que ce n'est pas drôle!, cracha Hermione et elle se remit à bouder.

- Désoler Hermione mais j'ai pas put m'en empêcher, s'excusa Harry.

- Qu'est qui ce passe?, demanda Ron.

- Il se passe que notre chère et tendre adoré d'Hermione est fâcher parce qu'elle n'a pas encore eut son premier baisé!, lui expliqua Harry en souriant.

- C'est vrai Hermione, demanda Ron.

Celle-ci se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête tout en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre.

- Allons ne boude pas pour ça!, la réconforta Harry en mettant une main sur une de ses épaules. Si tu n'as pas eut de premier baisé c'est parce que ton tour n'est pas encore arriver! Mais il vas bientôt venir!, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant le regard d'Hermione.

- Vous avez raison!, dit Hermione en enlevant doucement de ses épaules la main de Harry. Je ne devrais pas bouder pour si peut.

- Exactement Mione, la félicita Ron.

- J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer, s'exclama joyeusement Hermione.

- Ah oui?! Et c'est quoi, demandèrent Harry et Ron.

- JE SUIS PRÉFETE-EN-CHEF!!, s'écria Hermione en se jetant dans leurs bras.

Au même moment la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ils s'attendaient à voir Rébeca mais ils furent déçus en voyant Malfoy à la place.

- Granger, dit-il froidement. On doit faire notre ronde!

- Et pourquoi je devrais la faire avec toi, demanda Hermione dégoûter.

- Parce que je suis moi aussi Préfet-en-Chef, dit-il avec un sourire en voyant le regard épouvanter de celle-ci.

- Mais comment tu sait que c'est moi la Préfete-en-Chef, demanda Hermione.

- De un parce que McGonagall me la dit et de deux parce que c'est évident!, lui répondit simplement Drago.

- Oh, fut le seule réponse de Hermione.

- Grouille toi de venir, lui dit le blond en sortant du compartiment.

- Bon et bien je revient, dit Hermione.

- À plus!, lui dit Harry.

- Et bonne chance cette année, rajouta le rouquin.

Elle leur fit un petit sourire et sortit à son tour du compartiment. Elle repéra Drago qui était à quelque pas d'elle et courut le rejoindre. Dès qu'elle arriva à côté de lui, Drago fit comme si elle n'était pas là et l'ignora. Ils se mirent à faire la ronde en silence. Après 5 minutes de silence pesant, Hermione décida de le rompre.

- Bon écoute Malfoy j'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre avec toi cette année, puisqu'on est Préfet-en-Chef, et je voudrais qu'on fasse la paix, dit-elle.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et lui tendit la main. Il se retourna vers elle et fixa d'un air dédaigneux la main tendue devant lui. Il soupira et la lui serra. Un frisson le parcourut au contact de sa main. Elle avait des main chaude et douce et il s'empressa de retira sa main de la sienne. Hermione se contenta de sourire d'un air satisfait.

- Bon maintenant qu'on n'a faite la paix est-ce qu'on pourrait se remettre à faire notre rondes?, demanda Drago en se retournant et en continuant la ronde sans même attendre sa réponse et elle-même.

Hermione soupira et se contenta de le suivre. Après une demie heure de rondes, ils firent demie tour pour retourner dans leur compartiment. Arriver devant le sien, Drago fit un bref signe de tête à Hermione comme salut et rentra dans son compartiment. Dès qu'il fut rentré, Hermione entendit quelqu'un prononcer le nom de Drago ainsi qu'un bruit sourd comme si une personne se jetait sur quelqu'un. Intriguer elle jeta un coup d'oeil part la petite fenêtre du compartiment et vit qu'une fille, dont elle ignorait complètement l'existence, était dans les bras de Drago et que celui-ci lui donnait un baisé sur le front. Hermione fronça les sourcils, se secoua vigoureusement la tête et se dirigea vers son propre compartiment en pensant que se n'était pas de ses affaires mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la fille dans les bras de Drago était sa petite amie.

Après tout qu'est-ce que sa peut bien me faire?, pensa-t-elle. Si Malfoy à une nouvelle petite amie tant mieux pour lui.

Dès qu'elle fut arriver devant son compartiment elle poussa doucement la porte, rentra et alla s'assoire à sa place tant dis qu'Harry refermait la porte.

Le train arriva enfin dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard et tous les élèves descendirent. Ils venaient à peine de mettre les pieds dehors que la grosse voix rauque de Hagrid résonna.

- Les premières années! Par ici! Oh bonjour vous 3!, s'exclama le demi géant en souriant.

- Bonjour Hagrid!, lui répondirent le trio en souriant à leurs tour.

- Pauvre les premières années, dit Harry.

- Pourquoi?, demanda Ron.

- Parce qu'ils vont devoir traverser le lac dans toute cette pluie!, dit Harry d'un ton neutre comme si c'était évident.

- Ronichoue!, s'exclama une voix.

Ils se tournèrent tous les 3 vers l'appartenance de la voix et Ron constata, avec horreur, que Rébeca se dirigeait vers eux, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Hermione, prise de pitié pour Ron, lui dit:

- Désolé Rébeca mais tu dois aller prendre la barque avec Hagrid et les premières années!

Rébeca fit une moue boudeuse et se dirigea vers Hagrid à contre-coeur. Ron remercia du regard Hermione.

- Wow!, s'exclama Harry. Vous avez vu le super canon là bas, demanda-t-il en pointant de la tête une fille accrochée au bras de Malfoy.

Elle avait des cheveux brun pâle qui lui arrivaient à 1 centimètre au-dessous des oreilles et ils étaient d'une lisseur étonnante. Ses yeux étaient vert bleu et légèrement translucide. Elle avait des formes encore plus évidentes qu'Hermione mais moins que Rébeca! Sa peau était pâle et elle était d'une beauté éblouissante.

Dès qu'elle là vit Hermione fronça immédiatement des sourcils. C'était la fille qui était dans le compartiment de Malfoy! Ils la virent retirer son bras de celui de Drago, lui donné un bisou sur la joue et partir en direction de Hagrid et des premières années. Ils se dirigèrent vers une diligence et Hermione les laissa en disant qu'elle devait aller dans la diligence réserver aux Préfets-en-Chefs. Elle alla vers une autre diligence, rentra et si assied tout en attendant Drago. Quelque temps plus tard, Drago rentra, s'assied en face d'Hermione et ferma la porte. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, la diligence se mit tranquillement en marche. Après quelque minutes de silence, Hermione consentie, encore, à prendre la parole.

- La fille qui était avec toi dans le compartiment et dehors est-ce que c'est ta petite amie?, demanda-t-elle.

- Non, lui répondit calmement et simplement Drago.

Hermione ne s'avait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait soulager en entendant sa réponse. Le reste de trajet se passa encore dans le silence.

Les élèves de deuxième à la dernière année discutait joyeusement jusqu'à se que le professeur McGonagall rentre dans la Grande Salle. Le silence se fit immédiatement et tout le monde se mit à attendre. La répartition se fit sans problème et se termina bientôt. Ils restaient encore 4 nouveaux mais on pouvait facilement deviner, à leur taille, qu'ils n'allaient pas être en première année. Dumbledor se leva et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

- Tout d'abord je voulais vous dire bonne rentrée scolaire à tous, dit-il.

Sa voix résonna dans toute la Grande Salle et il continua:

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous accueillons cette année 4 nouveaux élèves qui rentreront en septième année! Et j'attends de vous à ce que vous les accueilliez comme il se doit. Vous pouvez continuer professeur McGonagall.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et appela:

- Andrews Rébeca!

Rébeca s'assit sur le tabouret, mit le choixpeau sur sa tête et attendit le verdique. Ron, lui, de son côté, priait pour qu'elle soit envoyée dans une autre maison que Gryffondor mais malheureusement pour lui, Dieu en avait décidé autrement.

- GRYFFONDOR!, cria le choixpeau.

Les Gryffondor l'acclamèrent bruyamment tant dis que Ron se retenait pour ne pas s'effondrer. Rébeca repéra vite la place vide à côté de lui et alla s'y assoire en souriant.

- Granger Lara!, appela McGonagall.

Une fille de nature froide se dirigea vers le choixpeau. Elle avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Ils étaient mi ébouriffé mi ondulé. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang et ils étaient glacials. Elle avait des formes aussi développer qu'Hermione et sa peau était d'une telle pâleur qu'elle pourrait rivaliser avec celle d'un vampire. Elle avait la même taille que Rébeca et quand ils entendirent le nom Granger, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers Hermione. Celle-ci se mit à regarder bouche bée Lara et ensuite à sourire. Lara s'assit à son tour sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.

- SERPENTARD!

Lara se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la table des serpents et s'assied en face de Drago.

- Granger Maxime!

Lara et Hermione froncèrent des sourcils et regardèrent bizarrement le dénommer Maxime. Elles ne connaissaient personnes nommer Maxime dans leur famille. Celui-ci avait des cheveux noirs avec pleins des mèches rebelles brune. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux étirer comme les asiatique étaient de couleur noisette. On pouvait facilement deviner qu'il avait des origines chinoises. Il avait la même taille que Harry et portrait des lunettes rectangulaires, légèrement ovale, de couleur bleu marin. Il s'assit à son tour sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.

- SERPENTARD!

Maxime se dirigea avec satisfaction vers la table des Serpentards et s'assit à côté de Lara.

- Malfoy Meagan!

Cette fois ci toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Drago. Celui-ci leurs lança un regard noir qui voulais dire "Quoi vous voulez une photo signer en mon nom!?" et tout le monde fixa Meagan. Celle-ci venait de mettre le choixpeau sur sa tête et attendait sagement le verdique. Tout le monde s'attendait à voir le choixpeau crier "SERPENTARD" jusqu'à ce que…

- GRYFFONDOR!

Tous les élèves étaient bouche bée mais les Gryffondors aplaudissaient quand même par politesse. Meagan se dirigea vers la table des courageux et alla s'assoire entre Harry et Hermione. Dumbledor se leva et dit son habituel discours qui concernait les règlements. Après avoir finit de les récités, Dumbledor se mit à parler d'un autre sujet.

- Chers élèves maintenant passons aux nouveaux professeur(e)s de cette année, dit-il joyeusement. Tout d'abord le professeur Lupin à gentiment accepter de reprendre son poste de professeur de DMCF!

En entendant cette nouvelle, tout le monde se mit à applaudir avec enthousiasme et Dean, ainsi que Seamus, l'acclamaient bruyamment en criant son nom. En guise de salut, Remus se mit à sourire. Dumbledor se leva de nouveau et le silence se fit.

- Comme certains d'entre vous, j'en suis sûr, a put le lire dans les journaux, Sirius Black à été innocenté et à gentiment accepté, lui aussi, de devenir professeur de Duel.

En entendant cette nouvelle, Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent pour acclamer bruyamment l'ancien fugitif. En voyant Harry et les 2 autres l'applaudir, les autres élèves se mirent à applaudir aussi. Quelques élèves aplaudissaient craintivement et d'autres élèves aplaudissaient poliment. Dumbledor réclama le silence et se remit à parler.

- Je sait que plein d'entre vous on crut Peter Petitgrow mort mais au contraire il est bel et bien en vie. Nous avons découvert, grâce au veritasum, qu'il n'avait pas trahit la famille Potter lui non plus et à accepté de devenir professeur d'Astronomie puisque le professeur Sinistra à décider de prendre sa retraite!

Harry, Ron et Hermione lancèrent un regard noir à Peter mais applaudirent quand même. Il fallait dire qu'ils ne le faisaient pas confiance. Celui-ci avait beaucoup changé. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient au bas de la nuque et des yeux bleu, mystérieux. Il avait aussi beaucoup grandit.

- Vous allez tous être très déçus! Le professeur Flitwitch à malheureusement, lui aussi, décider de prendre une retraite bien méritée.

En entendant cette nouvelle, tous les élèves émirent des gémissements plaintifs mais le professeur Dumbledor leva les bras en signe de silence, ce qui se fit.

- Il est vrai que c'est malheureux de voir le professeur Flitwitch prendre sa retraite mais votre nouveau professeur seras tout aussi génial je vous le garantie. Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur d'Enchantement, Lucie Granger!

En entendant son nom, Severus Rogue faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive et Remus ouvrit grand les yeux. En revanche dès qu'elle eut mit les pieds dans la Grande Salle, Sirius se leva d'un bond et la serra dans ses bras. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux écarquiller et ils en avaient même qui se frottaient les yeux pour voir si ils ne rêvaient pas! Se tenait devant eux une autre Hermione mais en plus grande! C'était son portrait craché! Hermione en revanche faisait un énorme sourire et les larmes collaient abondement sur ses joues. Lucie tourna sa tête vers celle-ci, lui sourit et retourna son attention sur Sirius, qui la serrait encore dans ses bras. Elle se mit à rire tout en laissant quelques larmes couler. Dumbledor lui aussi souriait et il attendit que tout soit finit. Sirius lâcha enfin Lucie et Remus, Severus et Peter se levèrent pour aller saluer Lucie.

- Tu nous as beaucoup manqués petite fille, dit Sirius.

- Je suis plus si petite, répondit Lucie en riant tout de même.

Elle sentie une main sur sa tête et se mit à regarder Severus en levant les yeux. Celui-ci aussi avait beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux d'habitude gras était proprement lavé et tombait élégamment sur ses épaules. Son visage avait prit une belle teinte pâle et ses yeux noirs étaient pailletés d'argent. En gros il était devenu très beau!

- Je suis tellement contente de tous vous revoir, dit-elle en sanglotant.

Et là Severus Rogue fit quelque chose que tout le monde croyait impossible, il la serra dans ses bras. Lucie sourit se dégagea légèrement de son étreinte.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi Severus, dit-elle. Enfin c'est pour vous tous mais je crois qu'elle s'adresse plus à toi! Vous pouvez continuer professeur, dit-elle en regardant Dumbledor qui hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Elle alla s'assoire à sa place, entre Sirius et Remus, tant dis que les autres adultes rester debout en faisaient de même.

- Et pour terminer je voudrais vous annoncez que, puisque le professeur Bins à constater sa mort, il a décider de prendre sa retraite et de rejoindre le royaume des morts. Donc j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncez que Sarah Gamer seras votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie!!

Une fille de race noir rentra dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait des cheveux noirs avec pleins de mèches dorées qui lui arrivaient au niveau des omoplates et ses yeux d'un brun lumineux étaient pailletés d'or. Dès qu'il la vit, Rogue se leva firibond et Lucie, ainsi que les 3 ex Maraudeurs, regardait la scène avec un sourire mi amuser mi malicieux accrocher au visage.

- GAMER, hurla Severus son visage montrant sa colère.

Sarah Gamer tourna son regard vers le professeur Rogue et son sourire chaleureux disparut aussitôt.

- ROGUE!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI?! TU ME SUIT C'EST SA, cria-t-elle hors d'elle.

- COMMENT SA « JE » TE SUIT? « J'ÉTAIS » LÀ EN PREMIER JE TE FERAIS SIGNALER!!

Elle allait répondre quelque chose mais Dumbledor en décida autrement.

- Suffit!! Professeur Rogue rassoyez-vous s'il vous plaît et professeur Gamer allez vous assoire, demanda calmement le vieux directeur.

Rogue se rassit en tremblant de rage et Sarah se dirigea vers la dernière place disponible. Quand elle constata avec horreur que la dernière place libre était à côté de Severus, elle se retint de pousser un juron et s'y assit en bougonnant.

- Bien maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance avec vous nouveaux camarades ainsi que professeurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncez qu'Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy sont nos nouveaux Préfet-en-Chef cette année!!

Tout le monde applaudit et Harry donna une petite trappe dans le dos de son amie qui rayonnait de bonheur.

- Bien maintenant je vous souhaite un bonne appétit!!, dit Dumbledor un sourire bien veillant aux lèvres.

Il tapa des mains et les assiettes se remplirent de nourriture. Rébeca avait décidée de ne pas lâcher Ron d'une semelle, au malheur de celui-ci. De son côté Hermione était en grande conversation avec Meagan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es pour Malfoy?, demanda Hermione.

- Sa soeur jumelle!, répondit fièrement Meagan. Et cette fille, Lara Granger, c'est ta jumelle?

- Oui!, répondit Hermione avec entrain. Mais dit moi, comment peux-tu être la soeur de Malfoy si tu ne lui ressemble pas?

- Et toi comment peux-tu être la soeur jumelle de Lara si tu ne lui ressemble pas?!, lui demanda Meagan avec un sourire amuser.

Hermione se dit que sa question était tout simplement bête et elle se mit à rougir de honte.

- Si tu es la soeur de Malfoy comment se fait-il que tu sois à Gryffondor!? Ton père vas être fâché non?

C'était Harry qui venait de parler et il se mit à boire son jus de citrouille. Meagan le regarda en plissant les yeux.

- Premièrement si je suis pas à Serpentard c'est parce que j'en avait tout simplement pas envie et mon plan est justement que Lucius Malfoy est une crise cardiaque en apprenant que sa "fille", si on veut, est à Gryffondor.

Meagan se mit à sourire comme une démente et Hermione lui lança un regard terrifier tant dis qu'Harry haussait un sourcil. Il n'était pas courant de voir quelqu'un vouloir la mort de son père. Et Harry était bien décider à savoir pourquoi!

- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu la mort de Lucius Malfoy?, demanda-t-il.

- De un je veux pas la mort de Lucius, je veux me venger et de deux ça ne te regardes pas!

- Sa va! Pas besoin d'être agressive!!

- Je suis pas agressive! C'est juste que j'aime pas les fouineurs comme toi Potter!, cracha-t-elle.

Harry renonça à l'idée de lui demander comment elle connaissait son nom. Il se mit à froncer des sourcils et à la regarda de travers. Tient en y pensant sa l'étonnait que Rébeca n'ai pas réagit quand il avait dit son nom. 

- Je ne savais pas que je n'avais pas le droit d'être curieux!, s'exclama-t-il. Mais si c'est ce que Mademoiselle désire…, continua-t-il sa voix remplit de sarcasme.

- Je me fiche de toi et de ta curiosité Potter! Tout ce que j'attends de toi c'est que tu nous débarrasses enfin de Voldemort!! Mais toi comme un idiot tu ne sais rien de rien et tu attends que quelque chose se passe tant dis que pleins d'innocents meurs chaque jour! Mais quand vas-tu nous débarrasser de lui hein!?

Elle avait dit tout ça sans reprendre son souffle et elle avait prit une belle teinte rosée. Depuis qu'elle avait dit le nom de Voldemort tout le monde avait rivé leur regard sur eux. Harry baissa la tête et Hermione lança Meagan un regard furieux.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si il ne sait pas quand Voldemort vas frapper! Personne ne le sait! Et puis c'est la faute de personnes si des innocents meurent! Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Voldemort veut tuer Harry?! Non puisque personnes ne le sais!! Tu n'as pas à parler à Harry ainsi! Présente lui tes excuses!, ordonna Hermione.

Meagan regarda Hermione avec des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un la parlait ainsi et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle sentait honteuse et écouta Hermione.

- Désoler Potter, dit-elle, elle aussi la tête baissée.

- Bien!, répondit Hermione satisfaite.

- Je t'ai dit excuse alors toi aussi présente moi les tiennes!, ordonna Meagan à Harry.

- Je refuse!, dit Harry en la regardant du regard haineux qu'il réservait d'habitude à Rogue.

- Oh que oui tu vas t'excuse!, dit Meagan furibonde. Tu vas t'excuser de t'avoir mêler de se qui ne te regarde pas!!

- Tu es bouchée ou quoi?, s'exclama Harry hors de lui. Je suis de nature curieuse et je n'ai pas à m'excuser à cause de sa!

Meagan le lança un regard tueur et se remit à manger très très mécontente tant dis qu'Harry en faisait de même. Réalisant que tout le monde les regardaient encore, Harry s'écria:

- QUOI?! VOUS VOULEZ UNE PHOTO OU UN AUTOGRAPHE!!??

Ils recommencèrent tous à manger et se mirent à commenter tout ce qui c'était passé depuis la répartition des 4 nouveaux. Quand il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, McGonagall interpella Drago et Hermione.

- M. Malfoy, Miss Granger venez ici.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le professeur de Métamorphose.

- En tant que Préfet-en-Chef vous avez bien évidemment des appartements privée, dit-elle de sa voix sèche. Et je vais vous les montrer de ce pas! Suivez moi!

Hermione et Drago obéirent et suivirent le professeur McGonagall. Après 5 minutes de marchent à travers les nombreux couloirs de l'école, le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta devant un gigantesque tableau, faisant s'arrêter aussi Drago et Hermione. Le tableau était magnifique! Il y avait dessus un elf qui serrait dans ses bras une femme. L'elf avait de longs cheveux qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos, lisse, attacher en catogan de couleur blond très pâle et des yeux agent pailleté de bleu. Il portrait une armure aussi argentée que ses yeux et la femme, elle, étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivait au talon et qui était tellement ondulé qu'on pouvait les confondre avec des vagues. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur verte du reflet des yeux d'Hermione et sa peau était pâle et translucide. Comme vêtement elle portait un corsait d'un blanc comme la neige et une jupe qui couvrait ses pieds de la même couleur. Ses yeux étaient mi clos et elle reposait sa tête ainsi que sa main droite sur le torse de l'elf. Celui-ci serrait la taille de la femme de son bras droit et serrait la main gauche de son autre main, la main de la femme avait disparu dans la main de l'elf puisque ses mains étaient plus petites. L'elf reposait sa tête sur celle de sa bien aimée. Ils étaient les portraits cracher de Drago et Hermione! McGonagall se tourna vers eux et dit:

- Voici le tableau qui garde votre salle commune. Le mot de passé est "Divine Beauté". Sur ceux, bonne nuit!

Et elle partit, les laissant seuls. Drago soupira et dit:

- Divine Beauté.

Le tableau s'ouvrit et ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune. Hermione resta bouche bée. Il y avait un mini salon dans la pièce. Les sofas étaient vert avec des étoiles rouge dessus et il y avait un long tapis bleu qui s'étendait des sofas jusqu'à la cheminer. Après les 4 sofas moelleux et confortable, la pièce était séparée en 2 et il y avait une porte argentée sur le mur droit. Au côté gauche il y avait une grosse bibliothèque de bois peinturer en rouge vin ou y reposaient pleins de gros volumes, un bureau de travail, assez grand pour faire pleins de potion, de la même couleur que la bibliothèque et le mur était tapisser de la couleurs du rouge des Gryffondors. Le motif du mur tapissé était des étoiles dorées. Dans le côté droit il y avait un bureau peinturer en argent et un tapis vert forêt. Une bibliothèque y reposait aussi mais elle était plus petite que celle d'Hermione. La bibliothèque était de couleur vert forêt et le mur avait été peinturé en agent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et y découvrirent une salle. Les murs droit et gauche était rouge et le mur d'en arrière et d'en face était vert. Il y avait une énorme table qui prenait toute la longueur et la largeur de la salle. Elle était de couleur rouge et les deux fauteuils étaient verts. Sur la table était dessiner 2 lions entrain de se tenir les pattes avant et 2 serpents entre croiser ensemble. Ils sortirent de la salle et montèrent les 3 longues marches d'escalier qui étaient faites en pierre. Drago se tourna vers la porte droite tant dis qu'Hermione, elle, se tournait vers la porte gauche. Sur leurs portes il y était écrit leurs noms et elles étaient de la couleur de leur maison.

- Bonne nuit Granger, dit Drago en mettant la main sur la poignée de sa porte.

Il tourna la poignée, rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Hermione regarda un instant la porte de la chambre du beau blond et consentie enfin d'ouvrir la porte de sa propre chambre et d'y rentrer. Elle ferma doucement la porte et regarda sa chambre en souriant. Elle était grande et les murs étaient peints en rouge. Au milieu de la chambre il y avait un grand lit ou la couverture était en velours rouge et les draps de soie blanche. Sa malle était aux pieds de son lit et Hermione se dirigea vers celle-ci pour y sortir sa chemise de nuit. Elle était longue et de couleur bleu nuit. Elle avait de petite bretelle et il y avait pleins de brillant argent dessus. Elle se déshabilla et enfila rapidement sa chemise de nuit. Après l'avoir mit, elle rentra dans son lit en ayant la satisfaction de voir qu'il était chaud et moelleux.

Pourquoi oncle Richard ou Vanessa ne mon pas dit que Lara et Lucie viendraient à Poudlard, pensa Hermione. Et puis la réaction du professeur Rogue était bizarre aujourd'hui! Et comment ça se fait que Lucie connaise Sirius, le professeur Lupin, Rogue et Petitgrow? Et puis en se qui concerne Harry et Meagan, je sens qu'il va y avoir des étincelles cette année! Et puis pauvre Ron! Il va avoir Rébecca sur le dos pendant toute l'année.

Elle soupira et s'endormie la tête pleines de pensées. Cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos elle le sentait.

À SUIVRE

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en penser!? Et bien… dîtes le moi par reviews!! Alors… REVIEWS REVIEWS!!


	3. Cours d'histoire de la magie

Merci pour tous vos reviews!!!  
  
Réponse au reviews:  
  
elodie malfoy: Lol merci! Ne t'inquiète pas plus tu liras plus tu veras comment sa vas se passer donc tu comprendras mieux! Et aussi pour l'histoire que Lucie soit la mère de mione et lara et bien c'est vrai mais pour l'histoire que lara soit la démone et mione la déesse et bien ce n'est pas tout à fait sa! Voic ci la suite!!  
  
Namy Cassy: Salut Namychou! Sa va? Moi oui en tout cas!! Non tu te trompe pas et si jamais tu voulais savoir comment sa été et bien sache que j'ai DÉTESTER!! Merci du compliment et en passant continue ta fic Pour qui? Pour lui! elle est trop cool!! Et bien toi aussi passe de bonne vacances! Voici la suite!!  
  
angenoire: J'avoue qu'en lisant le début de ta review j'ai eut peur met en continuant de lire j'ai compris! Merci pour ta review et pour ta question et bien Maxime à beaucoup à faire dedans! Voicic la suite!  
  
Megane Malefoy: Ne t'inquiète pas ce seras plus clair au fil du temps! Et effectivement Lucie est bien la déesse qui a vécue chez les Granger et les dieux sont belle et bien immortelle(sauf si il sont tuer par les démons!)LOL!! Meagan est belle et bien la soeur de Dray et elle n'est pas dutout une démone désoler!! Bon voici la suite t'en attendu!! Merci pour ta review!!  
  
XCats: Merci et voici la suite!  
  
stefie: Lol voici la suite!  
  
sophorasie: Merci beaucoup et voici la suite!  
  
Llewella: Salut à toi aussi! Mdr pour ton commentaire sur Ron!! Et tu as raison tout les gouts son dans la nature! Merci pour ta review! C'est dommage pour msn mais si jamais je peux t'aider et bien je le ferais avec plaisir!! Bonne vacances et voici la suite!  
  
lilouthephoenix: Merci et voici la suite!!  
  
draco-tu-es-à-moi: Et bien juste pour te dires que tu as surement mal compris parce que Lara n'habite pas chez l'oncle de Mione!! Et merci pour ta review voici la suite!!  
  
La destinée des Déesses et Démons  
  
chapitre 3  
  
Cour d'histoire de la magie  
  
Hermione se réveille avec un beau mal de tête ce matin. Avec toute les pensées qui l'avait parcourut durant son someille...Elle soupira et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir et put constater qu'elle avec pleins de marque de cheveux sur le visage. Elle poussa un autre soupire, se déshabilla et prit sa douche. 10 minutes plus tard elle sortait de la salle de bain doucher et sécher pour aller s'habiller. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et se brossa les dents. 2 minute plus tard elle descendait les 3 marches de l'escalier de sa salle commune. Ce qu'elle vit la figiea sur place. Drago etait assid bien confortablement sur un des quatre sofas et lisait bien tranquillement un livre.  
  
Moi qui le croyait fénéant, pensa une Hermione surprise.  
  
- Bonjour Granger, dit Drago sans lever les yeux de son livre.  
- Je savait pas que tu était un lève-tôt!, lui répondit Hermione en se dirigeant vers une armoire.  
- On ta pas appris la politesse? Je t'ai dit bonjour il me semble!, s'exclama Drago.  
  
Hermione se mit à rougir et s'exclama:  
  
- Euh...Bonjour aussi Malfoy.  
- Bon voilà! Là c'est mieux!, dit le serpentard en refermant son livre.  
  
Ils restèrent quelque temps en silence, Drago perdu dans ses pensées et Hermione en train de se préparer du café. Dès qu'elle eut finit elle se dirigiea vers le sofas en face de Drago et si assid. Drago coupa court au silence et demanda:  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu pense qui vas se passer cette année?  
  
Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et se contenta d'haussé les épaules.  
  
- Aucune idée mais juste le comportement de Rogue avec le professure Granger prouve que sa ne sauras pas un année normal!, s'exclama-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de son café.  
- Ouais peut-être, ce contenta de dire Drago. Enfin bref ta soeur est pas mal mais elle est trop protectrice!, dit-il pour changer de sujet.  
- Ah oui? Protectrice envers qui?  
- Toi qui d'autre?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait comme sa pour être "si" protectrice?, demanda Hermione en ignorant le commentaire du serpentard.  
- Et bien dès qu'un Serpentard disait du mal sur toi et bien elle sortait ses griffes.  
- Ah bon?, dit Hermione étonner.  
- Puisque c'est-ce que je viens de dire, soupira Drago.  
  
Hermione finit le reste de son café, se dirigea vers sa chambre, revint dans sa salle commune et marcha vers le tableau.  
  
- Ou tu vas?, demanda Drago.  
- Déjeuner, dit simplement Hermione en franchissant la sortie.  
  
Drago regarda un instant ou se trouvait Hermione et retourna dans sa lecture.  
  
Hermione passa d'abord dans la salle comune des Gryffondors pour voir si Harry et Ron étaient déjà réveiller. Arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle mummura le mot de passe et rentra dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. IL avait juste Rébeca, Meagan, Neville, Dean et Seamus. Meagan, en voyant Hermione, se précipita vers elle.  
  
- Salut, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Rébeca se dirigea aussi vers elle.  
  
- Salut, dit-elle à son tour.  
- Salut, leur répondit Hermione.  
- Mon frère est réveiller, demanda Meagan.  
- Oui.  
- Ok!  
- Et si on allait déjeuner je meurs de faim!, proposa Rébeca.  
- Ben allez y vous deux moi j'attend Harry et Ron.  
  
En entendant le nom de Harry, le visage joyeux de Meagan se renfrogna.  
  
- Et bien ils te rejoindront c'est tout, dit sèchement Meagan.  
- Et ne t'inquiète pas je vais garder une place bien au chaud pour mon Ronnie!, s'exclama Rébeca.  
  
Hermione soupira.  
  
- Mais..., commença-t-elle mais elle fut bien vite couper.  
- Il n'y a pas de mais tu viens c'est tout, s'exclamèrent Meagan et Rébeca.  
  
Et dans une parfaite synchronisation elles prirent chacune un bras d'Hermione et la traina de force vers la grosse dame. Rébeca mummura le mot de passe et elles sortirent de la salle commune. Arriver dans la Grande Salle la première chose que vit Hermione fut sa soeur qui parlait avec un Serpentard de race noir. Mais on pouvait pas vraiment appeller sa parler puisque les joues de Lara étaient rouge de colère et les traits de l'homme étaient déformer par la fureur. Hermione se déguagea de l'emprise des deux filles et se dirigea vers sa soeur. Voyant qu'Hermione allait à la table des Serpentards, Meagan et Rébeca décidèrent de la suivre.  
  
- Salut Lara, dit Hermione.  
  
Celle-ci leva la tête et dit:  
  
- Salut Mione.  
- Dray, s'exclama Meagan en se dirigeant vers son frère.  
- Salut Meg, lui répondit son jumeau.  
- Mon dieu Frank c'est toi, demanda Rébeca au garçon avec qui Lara"discutait".  
  
Celui-ci se leva et seras Rébeca dans ses bras. Il avait des long cheveux noir qui lui tombait sur les épaules et des yeux brun avec des reflets rouge. Il devait avoir la même taille que Ron et était muscler mais pas trop.  
  
- Ré, s'exclama-t-il.  
- Vous vous connaissez, demanda Lara froidement.  
- Oui, dit simplement Rébeca. Lorina est là?  
- oui, dit tristement Frank. Et elle me maltraite, dit-il en faisant semblant de pleurer, ce qui fit rire Rébeca.  
  
Il la lâcha sans cesser de la contempler.  
  
- Mais tu là connais c'est une vrai fénéante! En passant elle est à Serdaigle, dit Frank.  
  
Frank la regarda avec tendresse et dit:  
  
- Et félicitation pour ta répartion!  
- Merci.  
- Mais comment sa ce fait que Ingrid met pas dit que tu viendrais à Poudlard?, demanda Frank.  
- Désoler mais c'est Christopher qui devait me dire que tu étais à Poudlard.  
  
Ils se mirent alors à soupirer.  
  
- La prochaine fois qu'on les vois on les tue ensemble, proposa Rébeca.  
- Mais avec plaisir ma chère, s'exclama Frank.  
- Hé Mione, s'exclama Harry.  
  
Ils se retournèrent tous et put voir que Harry et Ron de dirigeaient vers eux. Mais en voyant Rébeca, Ron fit rapidement volte-face et se dirigea précipitamment vers la table des lions. Rébeca fit un petit sourire et dit à l'adresse de Frank:  
  
- Désoler mais je dois y aller.  
  
Frank suivit son regard et dit:  
  
- Traumatise le pas trop!  
  
Rébeca lui donna un coup derière la tête et partie vers Ron. Les autres Gryffondors marchèrent aussi vers leur table. Lara se place devant Frank et s'exclama:  
  
- Tu as une petite amie et tu essaye de me draguer! Tu es dégoutant!  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit je n'essayait pas de te draguer je te saluais!  
  
Devant le regard septicle que lui lança Lara il ajouta:  
  
- À ma façon. Et puis quand j'ai dit que tu avais du charme et bien je vois que j'avais tord.  
  
Il lui jeta un dernier regard méprisant et sortie de la Grande Salle.  
  
En arrivant dans la salle de classe d'histoire de la magie, Lara prit place en tremblant tant elle était furieuse. Pansy Parkinson arriva quelque temps après elle et prit place à son côté. Voyant la fureur de Lara elle lui demanda qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas. Alors Lara lui raconta toute l'histoire.  
  
- Et puis le pire il a une petite amie, termina Lara.  
- Ah oui qui, demanda Pansy.  
- Rébeca Andrew.  
- À parce que une des nouvelles c'est sa petite amie?  
- Puisque je vient de te le dire, soupira Lara.  
  
Il eut un moment de silence chez les 2 filles jusqu'à ce que Pansy se tappote la tête avec son point.  
  
- Désoler je me suis pas présenter!, s'exclama-t-elle.  
- T'inquiète pas. Moi aussi je ne me suis pas présenter alors..., dit à son tour Lara.  
- Pansy Parkinson, dit Pansy en lui tendant sa main.  
- Lara Granger.  
- Ah d'accord. Je crois que je vais mieux m'entendre avec toi qu'avec ta soeur!  
- Comment sa?  
- On est ennemie.  
- Ah d'accord.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement et les élèves se turent immédiatemment. Le professeure Gamer s'avança lentement jusqu'à son bureau. Dès qu'elle fut arrive, elle se retourna vers eux et leur fit un immence sourire.  
  
- Bonjour! Comme vous le savez je m'appelle Sarah Gamer et j'enseignerai l'histoire de la magie. Et personnellement je dois dire que Bins en a prit du temps pour s'appercevoir de sa mort!  
  
En entendant cette dernière phrase, tout les élèves éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Pourquoi vous dîtes qu'il en a pris du temps pour se rendre compte de sa mort professeure?, demanda un Serpentard.  
- Et bien parce que quand j'étais à Poudlard il enseignait! Heureusement que se n'était pas moi qui prenait les notes, soupira-t-elle.  
  
Nouveau éclat de rire chez les élèves.  
  
- Bon maintenant passons au présense.  
  
Et elle les appella chacun à tour de rôle.  
  
- Bien. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait quelque chose du peuple des Elfs?, demanda Sarah.  
  
Hermione leva aussitôt la main, ce qui n'étonna personne. Mais ce qui les étonna le plus fut que Neville et Pansy lévèrent aussi leur main.  
  
- Miss Parkinson, dit Sarah.  
- Les Elfs sont des être pure qui s'isollent des autres. Il peuvent voir les aura et ils sont de très grand guerrier. Depuis toujours une famille elfs devient la reine mais on ne sait pas quel est cette famille.  
- Excellent! 10 points pour Serpentard.  
  
Pansy fit un sourire victorieux vers Hermione tant que celle-ci fulminait. D'habitude c'était elle qui répondait au question. Pas cette Parkinson!  
  
- Et est-ce que un d'entre vous à déjà vu un elfs?, interrogea Sarah.  
  
Tous les élèves firent non de la tête.  
  
- Et bien moi oui. J'en ai même connut 2. Très sympatique.  
- Ah oui et qui était-il professeure?, demanda Dean avide de savoir.  
- Ce n'est pas important de savoir qui c'était. Mais contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personne croient, les elfs non pas d'oreilles pointu. Et c'est aussi à cause de sa qu'ils sont méconnaissable.  
- Mais comment peut-on les reconnaître si ils ont l'apparence des humains?, demanda Seamus.  
- Et bien à cause de la force qu'ils déguagent. Et quand ils sont en colère leur puissance est tellment grande qu'ils pourrait détruire Poudlard si ils voulaient.  
- Mais ce sont des monstres!, s'exclama Blaise Zabini.  
- Absolument pas! C'est juste leur puissance qu'ils ne savent pas contrôler. Mais les sorciers non pas voulut comprendre ça donc ils les ont exiler du monde sorcier. Et les Elfs ont été très vexer donc ils ont refuser tout contact avec d'autre peuple surtout les sorciers.  
- Mais vous avez dit que vous avez déjà rencontrer 2 elfs, constata Harry.  
- C'est exacte Monsieur Potter.  
- Mais puisqu'ils refuse tout contact avec d'autre peuple, pourquoi ils ont accepter le votre?, demanda le survivant.  
- Et bien je dois avouer que au début elles n'avaient pas vraiment apprécier notre présence. Mais plus elles ont appris à nous connaître, plus on est devenues amies.  
- Alors c'était des femmes vos amies, constata Parvati.  
- Exactement Miss Patil.  
- Mais pourquoi vous avez dit qu'elles apprenaient à vous connaître?, demanda Lavande. Je veut dirent apprendre à vous connaître dans le sens de plusieurs personnes, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Et bien parce que je n'ai pas été la seule à avoir eut la chance d'être amie avec elle.  
  
Et le cours continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, au grand malheur des élèves.  
  
- Comme devoir je veux que vous me fassiez un résumer complet du peuple des Elfs. Et je veux que ce soit bien expliquer! Vous devez remplir un roulot de parchemin minimum.  
  
Et ils sortirent tous de classe.  
  
- Mon dieu c'est le meilleur cours d'Histoire de la magie qu'on a jamais eu, s'exclama Ron.  
- Oui et j'espère que sa continura comme sa!, dit Harry.  
- Et puis non seulement elle est jolie mais elle est un excellent prof, renréchie Ron.  
- Tient je crois que tu vas être tranquille pendant un moment Ron, s'exclama Hermione.  
- Comment sa?, demanda le rouquin.  
- Regarde là bas, lui ordonna Hermione.  
  
Harry et Ron regardèrent la direction ordonner et purent constater que Rébeca marchait à côté de Meagan et qu'elles avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre.  
  
- C'est quoi notre prochain cours, demanda Harry.  
- Enchantement, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.  
  
Du côté de Lara.  
  
Pansy et Lara marchaient tout en parlant jusqu'à ce que soudain Lara percute quelqu'un et tombe.  
  
- Oh mon dieu sa va Lara, demanda Pansy tout en l'aidant à se relever.  
- Oui oui, dit Lara d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
  
Elles levèrent les yeux pour voir qui Lara avait percuter et dès qu'elles vurent c'était qui, les traits de Lara ce déformèrent.  
  
- TOI, hurla Lara et la personne percuter.  
  
Il s'agissait de Frank et lui non plus n'avait pas l'air très content.  
  
- Mais merde tu pourrais faire attention quand même!, s'exclama Frank - Tu as raison Bynes, lui sussura Lara. Fait attention la prochaine fois, dit-elle de sa voix de glace.  
  
Elle se remit à marcher, le poussant sur le passage ce qui le fit encore tomber, et se dirigea vers la classe d'Enchantement, Pansy sur ses talons. Frank se releva et la regarda partir en fulminant.  
  
Décidement cette fille est un vrai démon, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de classe.  
  
À SUIVRE  
  
Dîtes moi ce que vous en penser en REVIEWANT LOL!!! 


	4. Cours d'Enchantement

Merci pour c'est beau review!! Mais j'en ai eu beaucoup moins! Je suis triste...snif snif! Si jamais je suis devenue plus nulle dîtes le moi pour que j'essaye de m'améliorer! En tout cas...  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
hisoka: Merci et voici la suite  
  
draco-tu-es-a-moi: Lol et merci! Et pour répondre à ta question et bien je trouve tout sa dans ma tête( waouh c'est étonnant) LOL!! Je me resouvient plus si je t'ai dit merci mais merci!! Et voici la suite t'en attendu!  
  
malicia56: Lol t'inquiète t'es pas la première! Et tu t'habituras vite aux personnages t'inquiète pas!! Merci pour avoir reviewer et voici la suite!!  
  
gody: Non c'est vrai??( aire sacartisque ) Et puis c'est maintenant que tu remarque que Rébeca est péter? Retarder! Et tu te dis être de ma famille? Tu me fait honte déguage!! Lol juste joking...I think! Oui ben ils vont découvrire plus tard c'est qui la famille!! Et puis voici ta suite péter! Et puis juste pour qu'est ta dit en dernier je vais te tuer!! On vas faire de beau funérialle et t'es pauvre lecteurs vont plus pouvoir lire t'es fics! Prépare toi à souffrire caca!!  
  
Et maintenant place à la fic!!  
  
chapitre 4  
  
Cours d'enchantement  
  
- Alors comment tu te sens, demanda Remus.  
- Nerveuse!, s'exclama Lucie en tremblant.  
- Aller calme toi. Je suis sûr que tu seras une excellente prof, la rassura Remus.  
- Tu le crois vraiment?  
- Oui.  
- Tu devrais aller donner t'es cours non, demanda Lucie pour changer de sujet.  
- Non j'en donne pas à cette heure.  
- Que vas-tu faire?  
- Assiter à ton cours, lui répondit le professeur de DCFM en s'assoyant sur une chaise tant dis que les élèvres rentraient.  
  
Dès qu'elles virent Lucie, Hermione lui fit un sourire rassurant tant dis que Lara lui faisait un signe de tête. Lucie attendit que tous les élèvres prirent place et dès qu'ils furent assient elle prit la paroles.  
  
- Bien je vois que tout le monde est ici. Comme vous le savez je me nomme Lucie Granger et je serai votre prifesseure d'enchantement. Bon prenons les présence!  
  
Dès qu'elle eut finit elle continua:  
  
- Comme sujet nous aborderons Les quatres élèments! Qui peux me dire qu'elle sont les 4 élèments?  
  
Tous les élèvres levèrent la mains.  
  
- Oui Mr Malfoy.  
- L'eau, la terre, le feu et le vent, lui répondit le blond.  
- Très bien 5 points à Serpentard. Bon je sais ce que vous devez penser. À quoi sa sert de nous parler des 4 élèments on sait déjà c'est quoi, mais sachez que ce que je vais vous apprendre pourrait savérer utile pour quelque un d'entre vous! Les 4 élèments sont des magies qui s'utilise sans bagutte! Donc si vous voulez l'apprendre il faudrait que vous fassiez de la magie sans baguette.  
- Vous faite de la magie sans baguette professeure?, demanda Dean surpris et admiratif.  
- Et bien juste pour les élèments. Ce sont des magie très puissante et presque incontrôlable! Il y a juste 2 peuple qui peuvent les contrôler.  
- Est-ce que les Elfs en font partie, demanda avidement Ron.  
- Et bien maleureusement non. Les deux peuples en question sont Les Démons et Les dieux. Mais si jamais vous voulez en savoir plus sur c'est peuples et bien vous demanderez au professeure Gamer de vous en parlez!  
- Est-ce que vous maîtriser les 4 élèments, demanda Pansy.  
- Non j'en maîtrise juste 2. L'eau et le vent. Cette magie est tellement pluissante! La preuve le professeur Dumbledor n'en maîtrise aucune.  
  
Il eut plein de chuchotement jusqu'à ce que Lucie réclame le silence, ce qui se fit. Harry levas la main.  
  
- Oui monsieur Potter?, demanda gentiment Lucie.  
- Puisque le professeur Dumbledor ne maîtrise aucun éléments, est-ce que Voldemort les maîtrise?, demanda Harry en ignorant le tresaillement des élèvres au nom de Voldemort.  
- Et bien malheureusement oui il en maîtrise 2. J'avais prévu faire une démonstration des 4 éléments en me battant en duel avec le professeure Gamer. Elle maîtrise la feu et la terre. D'allieur elle devrait pas tarder à arriver.  
  
Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et Sarah rentra préciptament dans la classe. Remus étouffa un rire et Lucie ce contenta soupirer.  
  
- Désoler du retard j'avais complètement oublier que je devais faire la démonstration avec toi, gémit Sarah.  
- C'est pas grave, dit Lucie d'un ton las. Bien allons y!  
  
Elles se mirent chacune face à face et les iris de d'habitude brun claire de Lucie virèrent au mauve foncer tant dis que ceux de Sarah devenaient d'un rouge sang glacial.  
  
- Prête?, siffla Sarah d'un voix aussi froide que c'est yeux, ce qui fit frissoner tous les élèvres.  
  
Lucie se contenta d'hocher la tête et le combat commença. Sarah traça un cercle dans le vide avec plein de signes bizarre et pleins de boule de feux en sortirent. Lucie les évita le mieu qu'elle put et elle lança un boule d'eau sur la dernière qui faillit la toucher. Plein de vapeurs se forma et dès qu'elle fut dissiper, les élèvres purent voir que c'était Lucie qui allait attaquer. Elle faisait un arc avec du vent et de l'eau. Elle lança plein de flèches sur son adverssaire, qui fit un bouclier en terre et riposta avec des flèches de feu. Lucie, en voyant qu'elle serait en difficulté, fit un bouclier d'eau. Dès que ce fut finit avec les flèches elles firent apparaître des épées. Celle de Sarah était en feux et avait des reflets brun ce qui voulait dirent qu'elle avait mélanger feux et terre. Celle de Lucie était faite de vent et était entourer d'une spiral bleu ce qui signifiait que l'épée était en eau et vent. Sarah avait une expression sadique et méchante tant dis que Lucie était froide et impassible. Et le combat s'enguagea. Les élèvres furent tous frapper par toute la puissance que déguageait les deux profs et furent tous bouche bée. Remus tant qu'à lui il lisait un livre et se souciait nullement du combat. Dès que le combat fut finit, Lucie avait un grosse coupurent au bras droit tant dis que sur sa jambe gauche on pouvait voir un brulure. Sarah n'était guère mieu. Elle avait un affreuse coupure à la joue droite qui saignait abondement, un brulure au bras gauche( le vent de l'épée de Lucie ayant atisser son feu elle c'est faite bruler! ) et elle était tremper de la tête au pied. Si elle ne se séchait pas vite elle aurait une belle grippe et se ne serait pas agréable puisque c'était encore l'été! Elles se sourient et Lucie lança du vent sur Sarah pour qu'elle puissent se sécher. Elles se tournèrent vers Remus qui venait de fermer sont livre.  
  
- Alors qui a gagner, demanda Sarah tant qu'elle et Lucie reprenait leur couleur de yeux naturelle.  
- Personne match nul, soupira Remus. Et puis pourquoi vous me posez le question? Vous saviez très bien que se serait un match nul!, dit Remus en fronçant des sourcils.  
  
Elles se contentèrent d'haussé les épaules et se retournèrent vers la classe.  
  
- Professeure vous devriez soigner votre joue droite avant de faire une hémoragie, s'exclama Hermione à l'adresse de Sarah.  
  
Celle-ci lui sourit et elle fut entourer d'un halo brun. Toute ses blessurs disparurent comme par magie.  
  
- Et voilà c'est fait, s'exclama joyeusement Sarah, laissant une Hermione bouche bée.  
  
Lucie fit le même processus que Sarah mais son halo au lieu d'être brun était blanc.  
  
- Comme vous avez put le voir, les 4 éléments sont très puissant. Je dois même avouer que se m'étonnerait que vous arriviez à en maîtriser un seul dans votre vie! Mais je sais que quelque un d'entre vous y arriverait avant la fin de l'année, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
Ils se regardèrent tous avec curiosité se demandant qui pourrait en maîtriser. Lucie repris:  
  
- Et bien puisque je suis gentille de nature...  
  
Sarah fit de grossière grimaces dans son dos pour dire tout le contraire de ce que disait Lucie, faisant rire quelque élèvres. Lucie lui donna un coup de pied au tibia pour la faire se taire et repris:  
  
- Comme je le disait! Puisque je suis gentille de nature je vous dispence de devoire.  
  
Ils crièrent tous de joie, sauf Hermione évidemment, et au même moment la cloche sonna. Ils sortirent tous en commentant le cours d'aujourd'hui. Dès que tous les élèvres furent tous sortie, Remus alla fermer la porte et se retourna vers ses deux amies.  
  
- Félicitation pour ton cour aujourd'hui Lucie c'était très réussit, la félicita Remus tant que Sarah c'était transformer en pom-pom girl et faisait plein de figure ridicule tout en criant le nom de Lucie.  
- Merci, lui répondit Lucie en faisant trébucher Sarah, qui marchait devant elle, la faisant ce taire.  
  
Sarah lui lança un regard noir tant Lucie siflottait, un air angélique sur le visage. Sarah repris la forme de ses vêtements en gromelant.  
  
- En passant Lucie est-ce que tu as vu Isabelle c'est dernier temps, demanda Remus en rougissant.  
- Non, lui répondit tristement Lucie. Je n'ai ni des nouvelles d' Isabelle ni des nouvelles de Rachel.  
  
Ils se mirent tous les trois à soupirer, le morale bas.  
  
- Et si on allait manger pour nous changer les idées?, propposa Sarah en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
- Tu as si hate de revoir Severus, demanda Lucie avec un sourire malicieux. Pourtant tu l'as vu hier.  
  
Sarah fit apparaître un seau avec sa baguette et fit semblant de vomir dedans.  
  
- Et puis quoi encore! Non mais faut le faire. J'ai pas envie de revoir ce crétin j'ai juste à faire! De toute façon j'ai faim, alors vous venez ou non?, dit séchement Sarah.  
  
Remus et Lucie se contentèrent de la suivrent. Lucie, en remarquant le tristesse de Remus, lui mit un main réconfortante sur l'épaule.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu reveras bientôt Isabelle. On seras tous réunit comme avant et plus rien nous sépara!, lui dit doucement Lucie.  
- Oui la petite à raison bientôt on seras tous ensemble et tous reviendras comme dans le bon vieu temps!, lui rassura Sarah.  
- Raahh je suis tanner qu'on m'appelle la petite, soupira Lucie. Je un prénom que je sache et c'est Lucie.  
- Oui mais nous on t'appelle la petite d'accord la petite!, s'exclama Sarah qui c'était mise à gambader comme une gamine.  
  
Remus éclata de rire tant dis que Lucie allongeait les bras et faisait mine d'étrengler Sarah.  
  
Oui tous reviendra comme avant. Enfin j'espère, pensa Remus tant qu'ils arrivaient dans la Grande Salle.  
  
À SUIVRE  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé! Et j'exiges plus de review pour ce chapitre!! lol! Bon ben REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	5. Maxime Granger

Merci pour tout ces reviews et maintenant voicic la suite!!  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Llewella: Tient salut!! Sa me manquais de reçevoir des reviews de ta part! Alors tes vacances se sont bien passer?!? En tout cas pour les nouveaux noms et bien si jamais tu as lut mon prologue de devrait le savoir mais si non et bien tu le sauras plus tard !! Merci et voici la suite!  
  
M dougy dog: Merci et voici la suite!  
  
Electra: Je sais je sais mon ortographe est pas super mais bon que veux-tu que je dises?? Pour répondre à ta question c'est "Gamer" pour Sarah et "Granger" pour Lucie!! Merci d'avoir reviewer et voici la suite!  
  
malicia56: Merci et voici la suite!  
  
lilouthephoenix: Merci d'avoir reviewer et voici la suite!  
  
Chapitre 5: Blibliothèque et mieux ce connaître  
  
- Argh Rogue fait chier!!, s'exclama un certain rouquin.  
- Voyons Ron moi je le trouve au contraire très gentil, répliqua Hermione.  
- GENTIL!?, dirent Harry et Ron en coeur tout en la regardant comme si elle était folle.  
- Ben oui le devoir qu'il nous a donner est très facile et simple: nommer environ 2 potions mortelle et nous en donner la descryption! Rien de plus facile!!, s'éclama la brunette.  
- Et bien évidemment tu vas TOUS les écrire!, dit sarcastiquement Harry.  
- Bien sûr que oui! Plus en n'en met, plus on aura de bon résulta! Et en passant, puisque je sais que vous allez vous contenter du minimum, ne compter pas sur moi pour vous aidez!  
- Mais Mione à quoi ça sert les amis alors, demanda Ron.  
- Ron, soupira Hermione, à ce que je vois tu changeras jamais.  
- Hé ne dit pas le mot jamais ça pourrais arriver!, s'éclama le survivant.  
- Et ce serait une mauvaise chose, demanda Hermione en faisant un sourire innocent tant dis que Ron lui lançait un regard noir.  
- Bon nous on vas faire un peu de quidditch tu viens nous admirer, demanda Harry.  
- Non merci je vais à la blibliothèque pour commencer mais devoir!  
- Peuf déjà, soupirèrent les deux garçons.  
  
Elle leur lança un regard qui voulait dire"MOI au moin grace à ça j'ai de bonne note donc EMMERDEZ MOI PAS!".  
  
- Bon ben à plus, dirent-ils tous en même temps avant de s'éloigner tous de leur chemin.  
  
Arriver dans la blibliothèque, Hermione déposa son sac à sa table préféré et commença à chercher le livre qui lui fallait pour son devoir sur les Elfs. En voyant qu'il n'était pas là, elle fronça des sourcils et alla s'assoire à sa table. Quelque temps plus tard elle sentit un présence à ses côtés et se retourna pour voir Maxime Granger s'assoire à côté d'elle tout en souriant.  
  
- Salut, lui dit celui-ci.  
- Salut, lui répondit la brunette.  
- Sa te dérenge si je m'assois ici, demanda Maxime.  
- Non non assit toi, dit Hermione en ammenant les livres ainsi que les parchemins qu'elle avait éparpiller vers elle.  
  
Maxime déposa ses affaires et s'assit. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeuil au livre qu'il avait et remarqua qu'il avait le livre qu'elle voulait.  
  
- Hé mais t'as mon livre!, mummura-t-elle.  
- Pardon?, demanda Maxime perdu.  
- Hein?  
- Ben t'as dit que j'avais ton livre, expliqua-t-il.  
- Ah euh...C'esy juste que j'avais besoin de ce livre pour mon devoir d' Histoire de la magie.  
- Oh...Ben je peux te le passer si tu veux j'aurai juste à commencer avec potions.  
- Non non garde le c'est pas grave. En faite il à tout dans le livre d'Histoire de la magie de cette année sauf que je voulais le rendre plus complet!  
- Ah oui, s'étonna Maxime.  
- Oui...Et si jamais tu trouve sa ridicule ben je comprend plein personne trouve que j'exagère alors.  
- Non je trouve pas sa ridicule puisque c'est exactement la même chose que je voulais faire. En faite dans mon ancienne école j'étais un Monsieur-je-sais-tout.  
- Ah bon? Dans cette école c'est moi la Miss-je-sais-tout.  
- Cool un point commun.  
  
Hermione fit un sourire. C'était génial maintenant se serais pas Miss mais Monsieur ET Miss-je-sais-tout hé hé!! Mais une question frappa de plein fouet Hermione et elle se tourna vers Maxime, qui était absorber dans son devoir, pour la lui poser.  
  
- Euh...Maxime je peux te poser une question?, demanda Hermione.  
- Oui bien sûr vas-y, lui répondit celui-ci tout en continuant d'écrire.  
- Ben depuis hier je me demandais quel lien de parenté on avait. Enfin je veux dire, je connais tout le monde dans la famille et je suis sûr de ne jamais t'avoir vu, ni même entendu parler de toi, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Oh ma chére je peux t'assurer que tu connais personne dans ta véritable famille, mummura-t-il en faisant un petit sourire en coin.  
- Euh...tu as dit quelque chose, balbutia Hermione.  
- Hein euh non non!, s'éclama Maxime. Et pour répondre à ta question je suis ton cousin à toi et Lara, dit-il en fermant ces livres.  
  
Il sentait déjà un serie de question venir donc il lui dit:  
  
- Tu peux me poser les question que tu veux mais je te prévient il y en n'as que je pourrais pas répondre. Donc ne t'étonne pas si jamais tu n'optient pas de réponse.  
- D'accord. Mais je crois qu'on devrait sortir de la blibliothèque et aller dans un coin tranquille, dit Hermione en fermant à son tour ses livres et en se levant.  
  
Maxime se levas à son tour, Hermione salua madama Pince et ils sortirent de la blibliothèque.  
  
- Vient suis moi je connais l'endroit parfait ou l'on ne seras as dérenger!, lui ordonna Hermione.  
  
Ils marchèrent durant 4 minutes et arrivèrent devant la porte qui m'ennait à la cour. Hermione ouvrit la porte et ils allèrent s'installer au bord du lac. Ils déposrent leurs sac sur l'herbe et s'assire et fixant leurs regards sur l'immense lac geler. Hermione rompit le silence en posant une autre question:  
  
- J'ignorais que ma mère avait une soeur et je voudrais bien savoir c'est qui?  
- Désoler je peux pas te répondre.  
- T'en est sûr?  
- Oh oui! Tu peux pas savoir les déguats qu'une simple question peux causer.  
- Et bien je peux au moin savoir son nom?, demanda Hermione.  
- D'accord. C'est Arielle.  
- Hum...et comment sa se fait que c'est la première fois que je te vois?  
- Je peux pas répondre à cette question.  
- Mais tu peux rien me dire ma paroles, s'exclama Hermione énnerver.  
- Non! C'est juste que.  
- Que??, le pressa Hermione.  
- Que j'ai pas envie que toi et Lara meurent à cause de moi.  
- Qu'on meur qu'est-ce que tu raconte?  
- Désoler je peux rien dire.  
  
Hermione poussa un nouveau soupire. Ça devenait vraiment agaçant. Elle posait toujours les mauvaise question. Bon ben t'en pis elle allait changer de sujet. Mais de quoi pouvait-elle bien parler. Ils restèrent en silence pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Maxime prit la parole.  
  
- Le professeure Granger est ta mère n'est-ce pas?  
- Oui. Enfin c'est évident non?, répondit neutrement Hermione.  
- Oui mais je voulais être sûr. Et tu n'as jamais connut ton père pas vrai?  
- Oui comment tu sais sa?, demanda Hermione, abasourdi.  
- Ma chère je connais beaucoup de chose sûr toi et ta soeur que vous 2 ne savez pas, lui répondit mystérieusement Maxime.  
  
Hermione se mit à cligner des yeux. Décidement son cousin cacher lui cachait des choses, et elle n'amait vraiment pas ça. Alors si elle elle n'aimait pas ça, se serait pire avec Lara!!  
  
- Tu sais c'est qui mon père?, demanda Hermione avec espoire.  
- Oui, dit Maxime d'une voix hésitante en voyant déjà ou elle voulait en venir.  
- Alors tu peux me dire c'est qui?, s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- NON JE REFUSE DE FAIRE ÇA!!, s'écria Maxime en faisant sursauter Hermione.  
- Mais.  
- YA PAS DE MAIS LA RÉPONSE EST NON!  
  
Hermione cligna des yeux et prit une mine triste. Il avait eu la même réaction que sa mère mais en pire. Sa mère leur disait gentiment qu'elle ne pouvait pas parce qu'elle tenait à elles mais Maxime lui c'était mit à hurler comme un dément. Elle trouvait juste injuste. Tout le monde s'avait tout de sa vie sauf elle. Maintenant elle s'avait comment Harry c'était sentit quand elle lui avait parler de sa vie et qu'il en s'avait rien. Elle détailla du regard Maxime et s'arrêta sur le collier qu'il portait. Elle était en or et on pouvait voir un miniscule médaillon avec un symbole chinois dessus.  
  
- Maxime c'est quoi le médaillon de ton collier.  
  
Maxime porta automatiquement la main à son cou et serra le miniscule médaillon dans sa main. Hermione commença à se décourager. Est-ce qu'elle avait encore poser une question sans réponse? Elle levas les yeux et remarqua que le visage de son cousin était devenue subitement sérieux.  
  
- Ce collier appartenait à mon père.  
- Ah.  
- C'était un brave homme qui était toujours la pour sa famille.  
- Tu as dit "c'était" alors il est.  
- Oui il est mort, termina Maxime en tournant son visage vers elle.  
- Oh...Je suis désoler mais condoléance.  
- T'inquiète pas c'est pas grave. De toute façon il est mort avant que je vienne au monde.  
  
Ou quelque part d'autre, pensa-t-il.  
  
- Et comment il est mort, demanda Hermione.  
- Il à été assasiner, répondit froidement Maxime, ce qui n'allait pas du tout avec la douceur de son visage.  
  
Hermione jeta un coup au terrain de quidditch qu'on pouvait appercevoir et put distinguer Ron et Harry qui descendaient de leurs balais et rentraient dans le châteaux. Elle se levas et hissa son sac sur ses épaules.  
  
- J'ai été très contente de parler avec toi Maxime.  
- Moi de même, répondit celui-ci, qui c'était lever, et qui hissait à son tour son sac sur ses épaules.  
- Merci d'avoir répondit à mes questions, enfin si on peux appeler ça répondre, rajouta-t-elle en faisant un rire fonçer.  
- Désoler, répondit Maxime en baissant la tête.  
- C'est pas grâve. C'est vrai que j'aurais voulut savoir quelque chose sur mon père mais bon, c'est la vie. Bon ben je dois y aller. À demain et mes condoléance à nouveaux, dit-elle en s'éloignent.  
  
Je suis désoler Hermione mais tu peux pas savoir à quel point il se passe de chose dont toi et ta soeur son les principal sujet, pensa Maxime en rentrant dans le gigentesque châteaux à son tour.  
  
À SUIVRE  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé. Mais bon pour le savoir REVIEWS REVIEWS!! 


	6. Pardon, lettre et crise de larmes

Je ne sais pas si ma fic devient de plus en plus plate et si jamais dîtes le moi (regard triste). En tout cas merci à mes 2 revieweurs et voici vous réponses:

lilouthephoenix: Lol et oui!! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais c'est un romance et mystérie lol! Merci d'avoir reviewer et voici la suite!!

malicia56: Merci d'avoir reviewer et voici la suite!!

Chapitre 6

Pardon, lettre et crise de larmes

Remus corrigeait tranquillement les copies du devoirs des 4ième jusqu'à ce que quelque frappe à sa porte. Il haussa les sourcils, se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Peter Pettigrow. Le haussement de sourcils de Remus devint rapidement un froncement de sourcils et il croisa les bras.

- Bonsoir Peter, dit poliment Remus.

- Salut Remus. Je peux entrer?, demanda Peter timidement.

Pour toute réponse Remus s'écarta et alla se rassoire derrière son bureau tandis que Peter fermait la porte et s'assoyais sur un des canapés de la salle bleu et vert pâle.

- Remus je sais que tu es fâché mais ache que je te jures que je n'ai pas trahis James et Lily!! Jamais j'aurai put faire ça, dit Peter d'une voix angoisser.

- Comment tu veux que je te crois Peter, demanda Remus en posant sa plume. On a tous pensé il y a 4 ans que tu les avait trahis et tu ne la pas nié. Et puis pour le véritasum peut-être que tu la contrer avec un sortilège de magie noir et ne me dit pas que c'est impossible parce que tu es un mangemort, dit froidement le loup-garou.

- J'étais mangemort, rectifia Peter. Je suis un espion comme Severus.

- Peter qu'est-ce que tu essayes de que dire?

- J'essaye de me faire pardonner parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie que mon meilleur ami me déteste!! Remus je suis vraiment désoler si je t'ai mentie durant la 3ième année de Harry mais sache que je pouvais rien dire! Mais maintenant tout sa c'est finit! Plus de mensonge et juste de l'amitié ainsi que de la confiance entre nous comme avant.

- Si tu dit que tu veux qu'il y es de la confiance entre nous pourquoi tu me dit rien?

- Parce que je ne peux pas. Enfin, pas maintenant. Mais je te promets que bientôt tout le monde saura au courant.

Remus se mit à soupirer. Peter lui cachait des choses et il haïssait sa. Mais bon chaqu'un ses secrets et il pouvait pas le blâmer puisque lui aussi cachait des choses. La voix de Peter le sortie de ses pensées.

- Bon ben j'y vais. Bonne nuit Remus, dit Peter d'un voix décourager.

Sa y ai. Même si il était venu se faire pardonne il avait perdu son meilleur ami. Plus de confiance, plus de rire, rien. Il posa sa main sur la poigné mais une main s'abattit sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna et vit Remus la tête baissée.

- Peter je voudrais bien qu'on recommence tout à zéro, dit faiblement le lycanthrope.

Peter si mit à sourire et il acquésia.

- Je vais ma balader dans le parc tu viens, demanda avidement Peter

- Biens sûr, répondit Remus.

Il alla chercher sa cape et ils sortirent en se dirigeant vers le parc.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus Rogue était dans ses appartements entrain de préparer son prochain cours jusqu'à ce que un hibou grand duc couleur noir frappe à sa fenêtre, un enveloppe au bec.

- Mais c'est le hibou des Malfoys, constata avec surprise le maître des potions.

Il se levas précipitament, alla ouvrir la fenêtre, prit l'enveloppe du bec de l'animal alors que celui-ci repartait dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Severus ferma la fenêtre et alla se rassoire tout en commençant à ouvrir la lettre.

Cher Severus,

Il faut absolument que tu viennes à mon manoir car j'ai des choses très importante à te dire. Je sais que tu te demande pourquoi je te le dit pas dans la lettre mais ces au cas ou elle serait interspter et si jamais c'était le cas sa me coûterais cher. Tu trouveras une mornille dans l'enveloppe. C'est un portoloins active le et tu arriveras directement dans mon manoir. Fait vite.

Signer: Ton ami Lucius Malfoy.

Severus fouilla dans l'enveloppe et en ressortie une mornille. Il l'activa et se sentie transporter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucie sortie de sa douche soupirant. Après toute ces années personnes n'avait changé!! Pendant le dîner (souper pour les français) Sirius n'avait pas arrêter de dire des imbécillités et de la niaiser sûr sa taille accompagner de Sarah. Severus s'était éloigné pour pas que la 3ième guerre mondiale éclate entre lui et Sarah. Remus était perdu dans ces pensées et Peter était distant et n'arrêtait pas de serrer les poings. Elle enroula une serviette autour d'elle et sortie de la toilette au même moment que Sirius faisait irruption. Ils poussèrent tout les 2 un cri de surprise et Sirius sortie précipitement de la pièce et criant un désoler à travers la porte. Lucie, étant figer de surprise, ne lui répondit pas et après 45 seconde d'immobilité, elle se sécha et s'habilla d'une robe plisser grise et d'un chandail à manche longue bleu marine. Elle sécha ses cheveux, les faisant devenir très ébouriffer comme Hermione avant sa "métamorphose", prit un peigne et un brosse et sortie de sa chambre pour trouver un Sirius assied sur un des divans dans la pièce Bleu et noir et elle alla s'assoire en face de lui. Il leva lentement les yeux vers elle et s'excusa de nouveau. Lucie le pardonna et commença à essayer de démêler ses cheveux volumineux.

- Tu voulais me parler, demanda Lucie en faisant une grimace de douleur.

- Ben non je m'ennuie.

- Pourquoi tu demandes pas aux autres de te désennuyer, dit Lucie en frottant sa tête douloureuse.

- Ben Remus n'est pas dans c'est appartement, j'ai pas très envie de voir Peter, ma conversation avec Severus m'ennuierait encore plus et Sarah ma dit de la laisser tranquille parce qu'elle prépare des insulte cinglante à dire à Severus.

En entendant ce que Sarah faisait Lucie éclata de rire. Sarah et Severus après tout ses années de séparations n'avait pas du tout changer et elle en était contente. A part les imbécillités de Sirius il y aurait de la distraction et dès qu'ils se mettront ensemble Sirius les amuseraient encore plus. Lucie était tellement content d'avoir retrouver de ses amis qu'elle n'arrêtas de rire et Sirius du lui lancer une petite boule de papier en plein front pour qu'elle cesse de rire. Elle se massa le front, envoya un regard noir à Sirius qui faisait un sourire angélique et recommença à démêler ses cheveux. Elle s'en souvenait encore. Tout le monde qui éclatait de rire et....Même pensé à lui lui était douloureux et s'en qu'elle s'en rende compte un larme roula le long de sa joue doré pour faire une petite goûte d'eau sur sa jupe. Sirius, remarquent la petite goûte sur la jupe de son amie, levas la tête pour voir que Lucie, son peigne à côté d'elle et une de ses main tenant un mèche de cheveux, pleurait silencieusement, la tête baissé. Sirius se levas et alla serrer Lucie dans tandis que celle-ci laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse muscler de Sirius et continua à pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas?, demanda doucement l'animagus.

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point il me manque Sirius, dit Lucie d'une voix étouffer. J'arrive à peine à prononcer son nom et penser à lui mais tellement douloureux. J'ai dut vivre pendant 16 ans avec sa copie conforme. J'arrive à peine à dormir sans voir son visage. Je me sens tellement coupable. Rien tout sa ne serait arriver si j'avais pas embrasser James. Tout est de ma faute, dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle tandis que Sirius caressait ses cheveux encore mouillé.

- Mais non c'est n'est pas de ta faute. C'est la vie et on n'y peut rien.

Sirius prit le visage de Lucie entre ses mains, plantant ses yeux bleu océan des ceux bruns claire de son amie et continua:

- On te la déjà dit plusieurs fois, ne te blâme pas pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait.

- Je sais mais tu avouer que c'est ma fautes, dit Lucie d'une voix tremblante.

Sirius se contenta de garder le silence et allongea Lucie sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur ses genoux et recommença à caresser ses cheveux tandis que les larmes de Lucie se faisaient de plus en plus abondante. Ils gardèrent le silence et Lucie s'endormie rapidement

Lucie même si tu es convaincue que tout est de ta faute sache que jamais je ne l'avouerai, pensa Sirius sans cesser de caresser les cheveux de son amie maintenant endormie.

À SUIVRE

J'espère que vous avez aimé et je voudrais bien plus de reviews si c'est possible


	7. Trahison et démasqué

Et voici mon nouveau chap de la destinée!! Désoler d'avoir prit du temps mais mon ordi est connecté au téléphone et puisque j'ai un bloc d'appel j'ai plus Internet!! Pour l'instant j'écris mon chap chez ma couz Gody!! Voici les réponses au reviews :

Llewella et harmonie17: Merci d'avoir et review! C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewer plus tôt l'important c'est que tu l'ai fait!! Pour t'as question et bien je te répondrai pas parce que sinon ça gâche le punch!! Désoler et voici la suite!!

lilouthephoenix: Et mais c'est pas ma fidèle revieweuse lol!! Comment sa va? Bien? Moi oui en tout cas. Merci d'avoir reviewer et voici la suite!

Diablotin : SALUT BOO!! Sa va? Moi oui!! Merci d'avoir reviewer pratiquement toute mes fics!! On parle plus maintenant c'est dommage. Moi j'ai mon bloc d'appel et toi tu vient plus sur le chat c'est bien triste!! Comment sa va entre toi et Nathalie? Bien j'espère!! J'aimerais bien qu'on parle plus souvent! En tout cas dit moi de t'ai nouvelle et voici la suite!!

Chapitre 7

Trahison et démasqué

Severus arriva dans la hall d'entrée du Manoir Malfoy et se dirigea vers le salon. Il y trouva Lucius Malfoy entrain de faire les cents jusqu'à celui-ci remarque ça présence.

- AH ENFIN, s'exclama Lucius en se dirigeant vers Severus.  
- Bon soir aussi Lucius, dit sarcastiquement le maître de potion.  
- Hein? Ouais ouais, dit le grand blond en allant s'allonger sur le divant.

Severus se mit à soupirer. Apparemment son ami n'avait pas changé! L'imbécillité élégante voilà ce qu'il était. En plus son fils était son portrait cracher sauf pour les yeux. Lucius avait les yeux vert-bleu alors que Drago avait les yeux en diamantine. Severus se demandait toujours où Drago avait prit son caractère de glace. Ses parents étaient les personne les plus stupides qu'il connaissait, avec Sirius et le défunt James aussi évidemment! Par conséquence, d'après ce qu'il avait put remarqué, Meagan avait prit le caractère de ses parents! Sa mère tout cracher! Physiquement et mentalement. Mais bon passons.

Il se dirigea à son tour vers le canapé devant le divan de Lucius et si assit.

- De quoi voulait tu me parler?, demanda Severus.  
- De Voldemort, dit gravement Lucius.

Severus se mit à déglutir. Le nom Voldemort lui inspirait pas la peur mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que celui-ci était devenu un tueur. Si jamais quelqu'un lui avait dit ça il aurait éclater de rire pour la première fois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a?  
- Il prépare un attaque à Poudlard.  
- QUOI?

Il s'avait que sa allait arriver un jour ou l'autre mais pas maintenant!

- On doit arrêter sa!!, s'exclama Severus.  
- Pourquoi tu pense que je t'ai prévenu!  
- … - … - C'est prévenu pour quand, demanda Severus et se calmant.  
- J'en sais rien il m'a rien dit. Mais il faut absolument que tu préviennes Dumbledor, répondit Lucius - Ouais.  
- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi il s'obstine à harceler Harry c'est pas son genre, soupira Lucius en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
- J'en sais pas plus que toi.  
- En tout cas il faut vite que tu ailles prévenir Dumbledor - Et ce sera la dernière affaire que tu diras, dit une voix sortie de nulle part.

Lucius et Severus firent volte-face pour se trouver face à face avec Voldemort. Celui-ci les regardait en haussant un sourcil tandis que les 2 autres le regardaient en écarquillant des yeux.

- Tom qu'est-ce que tu fait là, balbutia Lucius visiblement surpris.  
-Je me doutais que tu allais tout dire à Severus alors je suis venu voir par moi-même. Si jamais tu l'as remarqué, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas dit la date de jour J.  
- Et bien si jamais tu avais des doutes de ma trahison pourquoi tu n'as rien fait?, demanda Lucius en fronçant des sourcils.  
- Mais et puis quoi encore tu pense vraiment que je te faire du mal? Je suis peut-être devenu inhumain mais je sais quand même différencier le bien de mal. Et faire mal à mes meilleurs amis ça c'est mal.  
- Alors tu vas vraiment attaqué Poudlard, demanda Severus.  
- Oui.  
- À ta place je ferais pas sa.  
- Ah oui et pourquoi?  
- Tu verras, dit mystérieusement Severus.

Voldemort se mit à le regarder bizarrement et haussa les épaules. Après tout, Severus avait toujours été le genre de personne à tout dire mystérieusement pour qu'ensuite on découvre la chose on s'attendait le moins arrivé!

- Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai envie d'aller dormir je suis fatigué donc faisons ça rapidement, s'exclama le Lord noir en relevant ses manches.

Severus et Lucius lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif.

- Bon je vais vous expliquer en vous posant des questions. Severus puisque je suis tanné que tu fasses l'espions pour Dumbledor est-ce que tu veux rester mangemort oui ou non?  
- Mais comment tu savais que j'étais espions, demanda Severus dont la voix était devenu rauque par la surprise.  
- Ah ça fait longtemps que je sais ça! Si tu avais bien remarqué je t'avais jamais rien dit de spécifique. Et Dumbledor ne savait jamais quand attaqué c'était juste Potter qui le savait grâce à sa cicatrice et au nombreux indice qu'on lui donnait, expliqua Voldemort.

Lucius et Severus n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire! Ce garçon restait toujours aussi intelligent! Mais ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne les avait pas encore tué. Ils savaient que pour le Lord l'amitié était quelque chose de TRÈS important pour lui mais il avait quand même des limites!!

- MAIS POURQUOI TU NE FAIS RIEN SI TU ES AU COURANT DE TOUT LES TRAHISON QU'ON TE FAIT??, s'écria Lucius, énervé.  
- Parce que je peux pas. Peu importe ce que vous faite JAMAIS je lèverai la main sur vous, dit simplement Voldemort.

Ils restèrent quelque temps en silence. Tom Jedusor était quelqu'un de trop bien pour devenir ce qu'il est maintenant. Mais peut-être que c'était typique de gens de son peuple. Enfin connaissant Sarah ils s'avaient qu'elle s'énerverait. Elle les tuerait pas mais ils passeraient un sale quart d'heure!

- Bon pour répondre à ta question et voici ma réponse: je veux plus être mangemort, dit Severus.

Lucius écarquilla grand des yeux en entendant sa réponse. Il pouvait pas y croire. Trahir ainsi ses amis c'est inacceptable. La voix de Tom le fit sortire de ses pensées.

- Et toi Lucius qu'est-ce que tu décide?  
- …

Pour être honnête celui-ci ne savait pas trop quoi pensé et depuis ses débuts de mangemort c'était ainsi. Il n'avait aucune envie de tué des gens innocents. Mais il sentait que si il ne restait pas mangemort il trahissait Tom et ça il ne le voulait surtout pas. Plutôt mourir que de trahir ses amis alors imaginer ses meilleurs amis de toujours! Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Severus est fais passer sa souffrance avant son amitié! À moins qu'il ai peur mais sa l'étonnerais. Mais bon sang qu'elle décision prendre? Arrêter les meurtres où trahir son amitié avec Voldemort? Sans qu'il sans rende compte il donna sa réponse.

- Je reste.  
- Tu es sûr, demandèrent Severus et Tom dans un parfait synchronisme. - Oui, enfin j'espère.  
- Bon très bien, dit Voldemort.

Il sortie sa baguette et sa dirigea vers Severus. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire? Le tué? Ça l'étonnerait. Mais si jamais c'était le cas et bien il savait que sa devait arrivé un jour ou l'autre. De tout façon il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui et sa l'étonnerais qu'un vulgaire Avada Kedavra le tue.

Tom releva la manche de Severus, pointa sa baguette dessus et mummura un sort. Soudain, la marque des ténèbres s'effaça. Mais oui qu'est-ce qu'il était bête. Il aurait dut y penser plus tôt!!

- Et voilà tu n'ai plus un mangemort.

Voldemort se retourna vers Lucius et continua.

- Je ne veux plus que tu dises une information à Severus sinon la je risque de me fâcher. Bon je m'en vais bonne nuit à vous.

Il commença à se diriger hors du salon et soudain il s'arrêta. Sans se retourner il dit:

- Ah oui j'oubliais bonne nuit à toi aussi Narcissa, dit-il en sortant du salon alors que Lucius et Severus se retournait brusquement pour trouver effectivement Narcissa assise sur une des marches de l'immense escalier.

Celle-ci fit un signe de la main à Voldemort et retourna son attention sur son mari et Severus. Elle était vraiment belle avec ses cheveux noir et lisse qui tombait élégamment sur ses épaules, sa peau pâle et ses yeux qui les fixait avec un mélange de triomphe et de mélancolie. C'était vraiment le portrait de Meagan sauf qu'elle avait la couleur de cheveux, de yeux et le teint de peau différent

- Tu étais là depuis longtemps?, demanda Lucius.  
- Hum…depuis que Severus est rentré dans le salon, répondit Narcissa d'une voix indifférente tout en descendant les escaliers - Et tu n'as rien dit, dit Severus.  
- Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurai dit quelque chose ce n'ai pas de mes affaires.

Severus soupira. Ce couple ne changera jamais décidément!

- Bon ben moi aussi je vais allé me coucher, dit Severus.  
- À plus, dirent d'une même voix le couple Malfoy.

Severus réactiva le portoloin et disparut. Alors que Lucius s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers Narcissa se plaça devant lui, lui bloquant le chemin.

- Pourquoi tu as dit que tu restait mangemort alors que tu sais que tu en souffre? Il va rien te faire de quoi tu as peur?, demanda Narcissa.  
- J'ai peur de le trahir.  
- Oui mais quel bon mangemort tu fais si jamais tu n'aimes pas ça?  
- J'en sais rien! Et je l'ai jamais su. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, s'exclama Lucius en la serrant dans ses bras.  
- Oh…Je voudrais bien mais tu es le seul qui puisse t'aider. Pour l'instant espèrons que tu as fait le bon choix.  
- Oui…

Ils s'embrassèrent et montèrent ce coucher.

À SUIVRE 


	8. Équipe et découverte choquante

Salut!! Et voici le chapitre 8!! Vous en apprendrez, peut-être, plus sur Lara je verrai lol!! Je remercie lilouthephoenix pour m'avoir reviewer et maintenant voici la suite!!

P.S.: En effet Voldy est sympapetit clin d'œil

Chapitre 8

Équipe et découverte choquante

Les 7ièmes année de chaque maison attentaient devant le cachot de leur cours de potions le professeur Rogue. Bizarrement ils avaient tous potions en même temps ce trimestre. Celui-ci leur fit son habituel accueille et les élèves s'empressèrent de rentrée pour ne pas subir les foudres de leur professeur. Lara rentra la dernière et avant de rentrer, elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui lança un regard qui pourrait glacer un squelette jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Severus ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Ce regard…il l'avait vu tellement de fois. Non tout sa c'était du passé. Maintenant il devait vivre son présent. Il rentra à la suite de son élève et se dirigea vers son bureau.

-Bien aujourd'hui nous allons commencer à faire le projet de potions qui dura tout le trimestre, commença Severus.

Pansy leva la main.

-Oui Miss Parkinson?

-Est-ce que le projet se feras en équipe, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Lara lui jeta un regard étonner? Pourquoi sa voix avait-elle changé? C'était juste un professeur rien d'autre…Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Les autres élèves avait l'air…comment dire…terrifié devant le professeur Rogue sauf 2 et eux les nouveaux bien sûr. Drago Malfoy était marbre et de toute façon sa paraissait que le professeur Rogue le laissait n'y chaud n'y froid, en gros il s'en fichait. On pouvait y lire le défi sur celui de Harry Potter, Meagane Malfoy souriait à pleine dent, Rébeca Andrew haussait un sourcil et Maxime Granger prenait un air sérieux et concentré. Elle s'avait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'il était aussi amusé du comportement de ses camarades. Elle reposa son attention sur Rogue.

-Oui Miss Parkinson ce sera effectivement en équipe. Bien maintenant passons, ce projet ce feras en équipe de 2. Je n'ai en aucun cas choisi vous équipiers donc ne venez pas me faire perdre mon temps en vous écoutant vous plaindre. Bien maintenant je vais vous dire vos équipes.

Il sortie de sa poche un longs parchemin, le déplia et commença à nommer les noms.

- 1: Andrew Rébeca (Gryffondor) et Weasley Ronald (Gryffondor)

2: Bynes Frank (Serpentard) et Granger Lara (Serpentard)

3: Gorin Thomas (Gryffondor) et Morin Alice (Serdaigle)

4: Granger Hermione (Gryffondor) et Malfoy Drago (Serpentard)

5: Granger Maxime (Serpentard) et Parker Lorina (Serdaigle)

6: Malfoy Meagan (Gryffondor) et Potter Harry (Gryffondor)

7: Longdubat Neville (Gryffonfor) et Parkinson Pansy (Serpentard), etc.…

Dès qu'il eu finit de dire leur équipe, un petit sourire devant les faces épouvanter de quelque uns de ses élèves, ils se dirigèrent, à contre cœur pour certains, vers leur partenaires. Frank s'avança d'une table alors que Lara lui lançait le même regard froid qu'elle avait lancé au professeur Rogue avant le cours.

-Sur toute les personnes dans cette classe je devais tomber sur toi, dit Frank d'un ton impoli et désespérer.

-Écoute si je dois travailler avec toi tout ce trimestre je tient à finir le plus tôt possible alors au travaille, répondit Lara.

Frank frissonna. Sa voix…elle avait changé. On aurait qu'elle sifflait à la place de parler et en même temps d'être glacial il ressentait une chaleur étouffante. Bon sang sa ne ceux pouvait pas!! Mais si il y réfléchissait bien, sa mère, le professeur Granger, elle avait utiliser 2 éléments…Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Elle avait l'air tout à fait normal. Oui il devait arrêter de se faire des idées. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à Lara. Celle-ci avait relevé fièrement la tête et prenait un air impérial. Il regarda de nouveau vers Hermione et vu Maxime, qui était près d'elle. Il lui fit un sourire et celui-ci le lui rendit mais ce qu'il fit après le déboussola. Il pointa Lara et Hermione de la tête, hocha la tête tout en faisant un clin d'œil et retourna à ses affaires. Hein?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire? La voix de Lara le fit sortir de ses pensé.

-Je t'interdis de sortir avec elle.

-Hein, sursauta Frank.

-Je t'interdis de sortir avec ma sœur.

-Hein mais je veux pas sortir avec elle!!

-Ah oui c'est vrai tu sors avec Andrew, dit sèchement Lara ses yeux brillant dangereusement.

-Quoi avec Ré, demanda Frank plus qu'étonner.

-Peut importe son nom travail, ordonna Lara.

Frank resta un moment bouche bée et commença à travailler. En y réfléchissant il n'aurait pas du prendre 3 tasses de café ce matin! La fin du cours sonna et le professeur Rogue ne leur donna aucun devoir vu qu'ils devaient ce concentré sur le projet. En sortant, Frank vit que Maxime et Drago l'attendait.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis avec ce diable, sans vouloir offenser ta cousine Max, dit Frank.

-De 1 Bonjour aussi, répondit sarcastiquement Maxime, et de 2 essaye de dire aucun mot ce reliant au diable devant moi s'il vous plaît.

-Euh d'accord j'essayerais. En tout cas et toi Dray tu te plains pas d'avoir Hermione Granger en équipe avec toi, demanda Frank amuser.

-Non on à décider d'enterrer la hache de guerre, répondit ce dernier en haussant des épaules.

-Et puis moi je travaille avec une fille sympas, froide, mais sympas, dit Maxime en souriant.

-Et bien ferais attention si j'étais toi, dit Frank.

-Pourquoi, demandèrent les 2 autres.

-Et bien parce que je la connais depuis que j'ai environ 4 ans et que cette fille n'est pas une partie de plaisir, même si c'est mon amie, soupira Frank.

Ils se mirent à marcher.

-En passant Max qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire en faisant ton signe.

Drago se redressa, intéresser.

-Et bien que si jamais tu pensais qu'est-ce que je pensais et bien ta raison.

Frank s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui étonna Drago et fit sourire Maxime.

-QUOI?!, s'exclama Frank.

-T'as bien compris, répondit Maxime.

-Mais sa veux que toi tu…

-C'est exact.

-Hein de quoi vous parlez, demanda le blond complètement perdu.

-Tu ne comprendras pas, répondit Maxime alors que Frank avait les yeux sortis de leurs orbitres et la bouche grande ouverte.

Sa alors il était ennemi avec…La voix de Drago le fit sortir de ses pensés.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis blond que je suis lent à comprendre, répondit Drago énerver.

(N/A: Désoler les blonds mais je n'ai rien trouver d'autre pour qu'il s'énerve et puis j'ai rien contre vous!!)

-Sa n'as rien à voir avec ta blondeur crétin tu comprendras pas point, répondit Frank en roulant des yeux alors que Maxime se retenait pour pas rire.

Non mais il devait toujours dire sa c'était agaçant à la fin!!

-En tout cas expliquer moi quand même, dit Drago en faisant un geste de la main comme pour balayer sa réplique.

-T'es sûr, demanda sérieusement Maxime.

-Oui, soupira Drago.

Frank et Maxime se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

-Très bien…

À SUIVRE

J'espère que vous avez aimé et plus de reviews seraient apprécié! Tien un rime…J'ai toujours su que je serais une bonne poète (regard songeur lol). Allez, REVIEWS REVIEWS!! 


	9. Souvenir du passé

Salut! Me revoici avec le chapitre 9! T'ai contente pété de Gody je continue! Aller maintenant, place au chapitre!

La destiné des Dieux et des Démons

Chapitre 9

Souvenir du passé

Cétait le soir et Lara s'aprêtait à aller ce coucher. Au moment ou elle rabattait ses couvertures sur elle, la voix de Pansy la fit légèrement sursauter.

- Rah je comprend pas, grognait-elle, d'habitude c'est un bon prof et maintenant il me mets en équipe avec machin-chouette Londubat! Ce type vas me faire coulé mon projet.

- Je sais pas qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui. On c'est parler à la pause avant le dîner puis je le trouve sympa, répliqua Lara en fermant les yeux.

- Tu le connais pas comme je le connais! C'est une mauviette et un gaffeur de la pire espèce, s'exclama Pansy ce qui fit ricanner Lara.

- Ah arrête de te plaindre ce qui est fait est fait! Au moins tu n'est pas avec Bynes.

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase en grognant.

- Ah tu vois LUI c'est un type sympa...

- Si jamais il touche à ma soeur, lui coupa glacialement Lara.

- De 1: merci de m'écouter, dit sarcastiquement Pansy, et de 2: crois moi d'après ce que je connais de lui, elle n'est pas dutout son genre et puis y a Héros Potter et Bellette Weasley qui la protège. Et en n'y réfléchissant, il y a aussi un certain Dragon qui ne serait pas content.

Sa dernière phrase fit haussé un sourcils à Lara.

- En tout cas moi je vais me promener y faut que je me change les idées! Tu m'accompagne, proposa Pansy.

- Non merci je suis vané pit de tout façon c'est passé le couvre-feu tu risque de te faire prendre non?

- T'inquiète! Depuis ma première année je me balade après le couvre-feu et ils se doute de rien! A demain, dit-elle en sortant.

Lara ricanna légèrement et tomba rapidement endormie.

- Non, arrête je te dis, laisse moi tranquille!

- Aller fait pas ta rabât-joie juste ce soir.

- À cause de toi, tout les profs me haïssent, je viens d'avoir une retenue, j'ai pleins de travaux suplémentaire que tu me laisse jamais faire...

- Bon je sais et je suis désoler!

- ...et tu viens de m'humillier devant tout le monde. Tu sais j'en marre de tes excuses et de toi.

- Non attends je sais que je fais beaucoup d'erreurs mais je me rattraperais...

- Tiens au moins tu sais ça mais t'auras plus la chance de te rattraper encore parce que nous deux c'est fini.

- Att...

- NON J'ATTENDRAI PAS! LIT SUR MES LÈVRES, C'EST FINI! F-I-N-I! FINI!

Elle se mit à partir mais il lui agripa férocement le bras.

- Hé écoute moi bien, nous deux c'est pas fini et sa ne le saura jamais tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu m'appartiens, dit-il d'une voix ménacante.

- Je ne suis pas un objet, cracha-t-elle.

- T'as raison...tu es MON objet, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser de force.

- Pourquoi tu me laisse pas tranquille? Je veux plus te voir, dit-elle d'une voix entre-couper de sanglot.

Il passa un pouce en souriant sur sa joue et essuya la larme qui venait de couler.

- Essaye de comprendre, je t'ai et je te garde, dit-il en la serant dans ses bras.

Elle le repoussa brusquement et lui lança un regard dégouter les larmes continuant à coulé sur ses joues.

- Écoute moi bien, dit-elle glacialement, moi et toi c'est fini. Mais si jamais tu veux vraiment une petite-amie ben trouve toi une autre fille parce que je sais pas si tu le sais mais pratiquement toute les filles de l'école en meurent d'envies.

Et elle partie en courant alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

- Souviens toi d'une chose, jamais tu m'oubliras parce que je serais toujours là et tu m'aimeras toujours, cria-t-il en sachant très bien qu'elle l'entendait.

Lara se réveilla en sursaut, des larmes coulant abondément sur ses joues. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le lit voisin et vit Pansy y dormait sagement. Elle se ralongea et fixa le plafond et ignorant les larmes qu'elle continuait à verser.

- Et bien t'ai content Jonathan? Ta raison je t'ai pas oublier puisque tu persistes à rester dans ma tête, murmura-t-elle.

Le regard sans vie qu'elle avait en se moment aurait frissonner nimporte qui.

C'est fini Lara, il ta pas seulement tué, il ta détruite, pensa-t-elle et elle ne se rendormie pas.

À SUIVRE

J'espère que vous avez aimé et pour me le dire pesez sur le petit bouton à gauche! 


	10. Une journée PRESQUE comme les autres

Bonjour me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de la destinée! Je voudrais dire un gros merci à mes reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et aussi dire à etincellet que je n'ai pas écrit la fic "L'Étrangère" que tu dois surement me confondre à quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant place au chapitre 10! 

Chapitre 10

Une journée PRESQUE comme les autres

Drago était assit dans la Grande Salle à la table des Serpentards quand une horde d'hiboux arriva annonçant le courrier. Un hiboux Grand Duc fonça vers lui, laissa tomber un paquet et se percha sur son épaule. Il ouvrit le paquet et vit plein de sucreries. Crabbe et Goyle posèrent des yeux gourmands sur ceux-ci.

Heu Drago? On peux en avoir, demanda Goyle.

Euh...ouais, répondit le blond.

Soudain tout ce qui lui restait était 6 Dragées Surprises, 5 Chocogrenouilles et 3 Patacitrouilles. Drago les regarda apparement mécontant ce que les deux autres ne remarquèrent pas. Ils auraient put au moins lui laisser un Fondant au Chaudron, ses bonbons préférés. Il soupira sachant qu'il ne les revèrés pas et regarda le hiboux familial partir. De toute façon il avait d'autre chose à faire.

Bizarrement, il n'arrête pas de penser à Miss-je-sais-tout! Bon c'est vrai ils avaient fait la paix en début d'année mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle restait une je-sais-tout! À chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui so coeur battait à la chamade et il avait de plus en plus des pensées stupides comme par exemple passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, être le père de ses enfants et pleins de merde inssencés du genre.

De toute façon quoi qu'il pense il ne pourrait pas être avec elle! Non qu'il l'aime au contraire! Mais il devait avouer qu'elle était vraiment belle mais il savait que ce n'était pas une histoire de physique sinon il serait tomber amoureux de Lara depuis longtemps! Apparement la beauté faisait partit des traits de la famille Granger! Lucie était belle, normal elle avait légué sa beauté à Hermione et la trouvait plus belle que cette dernière! Bien sûr elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau mais comme on disait, l'original est toujours meilleur! Il ne savait pas ce que c'était!

Il devait en parler avec Frank! Ils se connaissaient depuis leurs première année et ils étaient tout de suite devenus amis! Insséparable! Mais réflexion faite il ferait mieux de parler de ses problèmes avec Maxime! Il avait oublier que son ami haïtien ferait que se moquer de lui en disant qu'il était amoureux d'elle ce qui ne l'aderait pas dutout! Maxime convenait mieux. Il était mature et aussi le cousin d'Hemione donc il devait bien ce connaître! C'était maintenant la deuxième semaine d'octobre et celui-ci était aussi devenu un de ses meilleurs amis! Bon il y avait aussi les autres Serpentards mais on pouvait pas vraiment les appeler amis! Drago savait que les seuls amis qui lui fallait était Frank, Pansy et maintenant Maxime! Pansy avait connue Meagan à l'âge de six ans du coup elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble la faisant devenir amie avec Drago.

Il devait avouer que Pansy était vraiment belle avec ses long cheveux noirs, sa peau pâle et ses yeux mauve mais elle n'était vraiment pas son genre. Juste une bonne amie rien de plus! Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'entrer de la Grande Saller et la vit arriver avec Lara. Celle-ci était vite devenue la meilleure amie de la jeune Parkinson. Elles se dirigèrent vers lui qui les acceuillit avec un léger sourire.

Salut Dray, s'exclama joyeusement Pansy.

Salut! Tu en vu un, demanda-t-il en poussant le paquet de bonbons.

Euh non merci ya rien qui m'intéresse.

Et toi t'en veux une, demanda le blond à la reine de marbre.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil et fit non de la tête.

Non merci moi et le sucre sa fait deux, expliqua-t-elle en mettant une main sur son coeur.

T'as déjà finit les Fondants au Chaudrons, demanda Pansy étonner. Je sais que tu les aimes mais pas au point de les avoir déjà tous bouffer!

Non c'est Crabbe et Goyle qui les tous prit, grogna Drago.

Yerck je comprends pas comment tu peux aimer ceux-là! Ils sont bourrés de sucres, s'exclama Lara en faisant une grimace de dégout.

Que veux-tu chaqu'un ses goûts, répondit-il en haussant des épaules. Bon je dois aller voir Maxime alors à plus.

Et il sortit de la Grande Salle.

&N&G&N&G

Neville se errait sans but dans les couloirs de l'école. Parmit les choses qui avait changer dans l'école il en faisait partit. Il avait teint ses cheveux bruns en blond clair, il avait beaucoup mégris ainsi que grandit et ses grands yeux bruns chocolats faisaient un magnifique contrasque avec sa peau maintenant mordoré! Il avait aussi murit. Il était maintenant froid et un peu distant. Le mystérieux Neville Londubat plaisait maintenant aux filles. Il avait eu des petits et chaque rupture l'avait affecter mais maintenant, c'était à peine si il pensait à elles. Bon il avait des amies filles, Hermione la première! Il y avait aussi Rébecca qu'il trouvait drôle avec Meagan et Lara.

C'était grâce à son projet de potion si ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ils avaient déjà parler ensemble et c'était une fille quand même sympathique, glacial, mais sympathique. Neville s'avait que leurs relation ne se transformerait jamais en amour. Ils deviendraient peut-être meilleurs amis, mais tomber amoureux, ça jamais! Il tourna la tête et vit la bibliothèque. Pourquoi pas faire un tour. Il rentra, salua madame Pince et se promona à travers les rayons. Il prit un livre et apperçu Hermione assise à sa table habituelle et se dirigea vers elle.

Je peux m'asseoir, demanda-t-il d'une voix asssurer non habituelle.

Hermione leva les yeux de ses devoirs et sourit en le reconnaissant.

Bien sûr, dit-elle en disignant la chaise en face d'elle.

Neville se dirigea vers celle-ci en s'y assit. Il ouvrit son livre et commença à lire. 30 minutes passa et ils n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche, ce qui convenait au deux. Il leva les yeux de son livre et fronça des sourcils. Plus il y pensait et plus il trouvait que Lara et Hermione ne ce resemblait pas.

Hermione avait pratiquement toujours un sourire au lèvres alors que pour Lara sa l'étonnerait de la voir sourire une fois dans sa vie. Les rayons de soleil convenait mieux à Hermione alors que ceux de la lune allait mieux à Lara. Hermione était sensible à tout ce qui touchait le malheur des êtres vivants et pour Lara...il ne pouvait pas conclure quelque chose puisqu'elle ne montrait pas ses sentiments. Elle devait avoir vécu quelque chose d'horrible pour être aussi froide. Parce qu'il était sûr que si jamais il se baignait dans l'océan Arctique, il serait dans un sauna comparé à avoir un contact visuel avec Lara! Plus froide qu'elle, il pensait pas que sa existait.

&N&G&N&

Harry était assit sur un banc près du lac de Poudlard regardant la Calmar Géant essayer d'attraper d'autre façon. Bon sang ce qu'il haïssait ce bébé gâter de Meagan Malfoy! Apparement détester les membres de la famille Malfoy était un trait chez lui. La seule personne qu'il n'haïssait pas était Narcissa. Il l'avait vu juste une fois et encore ils ne c'était même pas adresser la parole. Et puis il avait la désagrèable impression que Poudlard allait bientôt subir les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais non! C'était impossible puisque Dumbledor était là!

Et puis il y avait aussi la soeur de sa meilleure amie qui l'inquiètait. Plus il la voyait et plus elle lui rappellait quelqu'un mais qui! Ce visage lui était famillier et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas l'aimer! Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort était après lui? Qu'avait-il fait? Trop de question sans réponse. Bizarrement depuis son retour au pouvoir, on avait signaler aucun mort mais le ministère restait quand même sur leurs garde. Oui mais est-ce que c'était assez?

&N&G&N&

Frank était assit dans une salle de classe vide et poussièreuse. Depuis que ses doutes c'était confirmer, ses sentiments avaient changer. Bon il destait toujours autant Lara mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'admiration et de la crainte envers elle! Une puissance aussi démoniaque et destructrice ne le laissait pas indifférent au contraire! Ses instints démoniaque et meutrier refaisaient surface mais il pouvait pas craquer! Il y avait pleins de gens innocents et il avait promit à Dumbledor de ce contrôler mais sa devenait difficile. Il avait besoin de sentir le sang couler de ses doigts et ainsi que d'y goûter! Il soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Tu pense à ta vie plate, demanda une voix.

Il se retourna vers la porte et vit une fille qui le regardait sarcastiquement. Elle était de race noir et avait des cheveux mi-noir mi-rouge, dont on devinait facilement que c'était de la teinture. Ce qui retenait l'attention était ses yeux d'un bleu océan. Il la regarda d'un air inintéresser et elle rentra.

Comment tu savais que j'étais là, demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

J'ai sentit ta présence, répondit-elle en haussant des épaules. Alors, à quoi tu pense?

À des trucs important.

Comme quoi, avec qui tu vas baiser, demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Non à des trucs que je voudrais garder pour moi, dit-il sèchement.

Bon je savais que tu m'aimais pas mais pas à ce point là, dit-elle visiblement vexer.

Mais non j'te déteste pas mais je voudrais juste être seul d'accord?

D'accord!

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit.

&N&G&N&

Heu Lara il faut que j'ailles voir le professeur MacGonagall pour qu'elle m'explique notre devoir tu veux venir, demanda Pansy alors qu'elles sortaient de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Non merci. Je vais en profiter pour explorer le château, répondit-elle.

Bon d'accord a plus.

Et elles partirent chaqu'une de leurs côtés. Lara se mit à marcher dans les nombreux couloirs de château et se rappella soudain qu'elle tenait le livre de Métamorphose de son amie. Elle fit demi tour et se mit à courire pour finalement foncer dans quelqu'un et pratiquement renvoler.

Désoler, dit une voix rauque.

Pour tout réponse Lara poussa un gémissemnt plaintif et se releva avec peine. Elle massa sa tête douloureuse et regarda qui elle avait heurter. Elle eu soudain une expression d'horreur et se mit à reculer. Ron de son côté regarda Lara avec crainte ayant peur de l'avoir fait trop mal puisqu'elle ne lui répondait pas. Il s'approcha d'elle pour voir si tout allait bien et fronça des sourcils quand elle recula vers le mur de pierres. Il se trouva bientôt à quelque centimètre d'elle et celle-ci poussa un hurlement à réveiller les morts. Bientôt une horde d'élèves ainsi que tous les professeurs ce tenaient devant eux. Apperement le crit de Lara avait ébranler tout le château. Il la regarda fixement et vit qu'elle tremblait violement.

Mon dieux non c'est impossible pas lui, pensa-t-elle.

Euh...est-ce que sa va, demanda Ron et levant une main vers elle et elle se remit à crier en s'éffondrant sur le sol froid et en se mettant à pleurer.

Ne me touche pas, cria-t-elle.

Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Ron, demanda durement Hermione en se dirigeant vers sa soeur et en essayant de la consoler.

Mais rien dutout, se défendit le rouquin. On c'est heurter, je me suis escuser pit elle c'est mise à crier.

J'approuve, répondit un élève de troisième année qui apparement avait été témoin de la scène.

Lara leva piteusement les yeux vers lui et les vits. De grand yeux bleu? Non impossible! Elle se dégagea vivement des bras de sa soeur et s'enfuya en courant sous les regards estomaquer de tout le monde.

Lara attend, cria Hermione.

Elle voulut lui courir après mais soudain un main la reteint. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa mère.

Non laisse la. Elle à besoin de temps seule et ensuite j'irai la voir.

Elle lui fit un doux sourire et fit signe à tout le monde de partir.

M. Weasley suiver moi je vous prit. J'aimerais vous parlez, dit Lucie alors que Ron la fixait en se demandant ce qui lui attendait.

À SUIVRE

J'espère que vous avez aimer! Et qui est la fille avec qui Frank parlait? Purquoi Lara a-t-elle réagis ainsi? Vous le saurez bientôt dans le prochain épisode de "La destinée des Dieux et des Démons" lol!


End file.
